Concrete Sky
by blonde gone wild
Summary: This isn't a story about love, it's a story about heartbreak and how everyone doesn't always get their happy endings and how everything good turns bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuff you don't recognize from the original show.**

**Title: **_**Concrete Sky**_

The cars pass by on the busy streets, splashing the walkers on the sidewalks. The rain continues to fall, the walkers once again being the victim. No one really looks at anyone else; they all keep their eyes down casted while they talk on their cell phones. Who would want to see the world around them anyways on such a gloomy day? Not very many people are outside; just the ones who want to brave the storm in the middle of the day. The tires running along the pavement mixed in with horns and sirens above the people talking, it's the same song that's played every day in down town Los Angeles.

Some people come and go while others come and stay. Some come in hopes to become famous but never get further than the ratty restaurant that took them in on pity. Some have high dreams that get crushed by bigger corporations. The town is fast paced, people cross the streets whenever the lights red, there's more homeless than you can count. So why do people still want to come to such a dump anyways?

This season always reminds people of their past. Or for Ashley Davies that is. Winter, the season of rain along the coast and snow up in the mountains closer to Nevada. The pouring rains always made her think of a particular night four years ago whenever her life took a turning point. The rain was a somewhat comfort to her whenever she heard it pounding on the roof top of her two story town home in Seattle as she laid in bed alone at night after burying herself in her work. The rain would always put her to sleep, thoughts of a girl would help settle her mind-except the last image of the girl she had of her crying in pain.

Los Angeles was where her life had begun; it was where both of their lives had begun. But mostly Ashley's, she was a California native, daughter of a rock-star and a half-sister to a girl a year younger to her. After she had moved away, she made sure to come back every winter and summer for however long to visit her sister a brother in law and a nephew she had met six months ago whenever he was born.

So as Ashley walked down the streets of Los Angeles, she listened to the rain fall around her. The water ran down her face, smearing her mascara; sliding through her long dark brown hair, falling off the ends and soak up into the fabric of her jacket. Most people look at the girl like she's insane; walking around in the cold rain like it's nothing in nothing but a light jacket and no umbrella. Others would look at her with such concern, seeing that her makeup was smeared but ignoring it and saying 'it's from the rain'.

Another reason Ashley Davies loved the rain was because whenever she cried, no one would be able to tell if it were tears or the falling rain.

Finally stopping her mindless walk in the rain, the soaking girl manages to flag down a yellow taxi cab, wanting to be in the rain no longer, feeling content. She was a quiet girl now, not shy or anything but as if she had no use to talk, no use to give into the conversation. After that night four years ago, she was a completely changed person. Went through life differently, thought differently, lived her life differently. She changed for the better, some would say. But was it for herself? Or did her losing the one thing in her life that seemed right, change her completely. She spent every night thinking about questions that go unanswered, coming up with more questions along the way.

Mumbling her sister's address, she closes her eyes, coming to peace with the world around her. The rain she could hear hitting against the windshield, she enjoyed the noise. A little while later, she arrived at the house that she would be staying at for the next couple of days. Maybe it was a bad idea, maybe it was a good idea to come back here again-she continued to think of things that she could use as an excuse to leave to go back to Seattle, but whenever she saw the front door swing open and saw her little sister standing in the door way, she knew that it was a good thing that she came back.

As she reunited with her sister in the pouring rain out in the middle of the front yard on the outskirts of the city, the cab driver pulled her luggage out of the trunk and setting them on the inside of the dry house. The two girls were close, after a period of disagreements when they were younger; they were best friends now and couldn't live without the other.

They quickly went inside and Ashley dried off before coming back downstairs to greet everyone, reacquaint with people she sees every time she arrives in town. It seems like the same routine, adding and misusing a few people every now and then again.

After Ashley changed, she made her way down into the kitchen where many people were. Her eyes searched the entire room for one particular girl though that never showed. No one would talk about her and Ashley would never ask about her, feeling as if she had no right to bring her up since it's been such a long time. It's been four years since she's heard from the girl, since she's seen the girl. She was left with nothing but a photo of the girl, the necklace around her neck and an old ratted Ohio State sweatshirt that she continues to wear to sleep in every once in a while for comfort.

Grabbing a cold beer out of the fridge, Ashley joined the group at the table, falling right into conversation like she had never moved away. She retracted after a few moments, after everyone knew that she was there and would throw in some wise opinions on things but mostly she kept quiet. Ashley was well aware of her surroundings, knowing 97% of everyone in the house. There weren't many people, but there was enough to make the house feel a bit crowded, making Ashley step out onto the back porch to get some fresh air.

"Glad to see you back, Ash."

Turning to see her brother-in-law, Aiden, she slightly smiled. Aiden and she go way back, they've been best friends since they were 9. They were neighbors and even when they grew older, they were inseparable.

"I have to come back every now and then." A quiet reply from the brunette was given without ever taking her eyes off of the birds in the tree in the back yard.

It was quiet between the two old friends, it wasn't anything new though, Aiden was used to it now. It was hard to get the girl to talk about anything but he managed. He knew what was on her mind, he knew damn well. "What time is your book signing tomorrow?"

"9."

After that night four years ago, Ashley really focused on writing. Her first book release and book signing was tomorrow morning so it was a great opportunity to come and visit her family as well. She truly enjoyed writing; it was a great escape for her. Most writers tend to leak what they feel better through a pen on paper rather than words to people.

The two friends walked back inside, becoming cold as the night grew older. Aiden took his previous seat back at the table whereas Ashley went to look for her sister. Whenever she turned the corner, she bumped into her sister's best friend, Mia. She had strawberry blonde hair, bright green eyes with freckles on the brim of her nose and cheek bones. She wasn't much shorter than me, an inch or so probably. She had the most attractive personality that always seemed to make Ashley smile which didn't go unnoticed by many.

"Mia," Ashley breathed happily as she brought the girl into a tight, friendly hug.

"Ashley,"

The two locked their eyes with one another, smiling, happy to just see the other girl. Sophomore year for Ashley, making it Mia's freshmen year, they were up together one night alone. Mia couldn't sleep and Ashley had just been getting home so instead of going to bed like she originally planned on doing, she stayed up another hour and watched re-runs of Saved by the Bell her sister's best friend. That same night as they shared their goodnight, they kissed. The nights that followed, the kisses grew longer and sweeter, turning into something completely passionate. It only lasted a couple of months but a couple of months were enough for Mia to really feel something strong for the older girl.

"How are you?" Mia laughed at her lame attempt at a conversation which made a smile grow on Ashley's face. "I mean- no yeah, I mean that, how are you?" She smiled sweetly at the girl in front of her who reciprocated the same goofy grin back.

"I'm better actually, now that I've found you here in this busy house,"

A small shade of pink raised to the surface of Mia's cheeks, making her turn away in embarrassment, "Same here."

Before their conversation could continue though, the front door flew open, catching both of the girls' attention. Ashley's sister greeted the intruder with a hug but from where she stood, she couldn't make out who the guest was. She looked back at Mia only to catch her staring back at her already in admiration. "God you're still so beautiful, Mia." Ashley breathed, stepping closer to the girl in front of her.

She ran her hand across the soft freckled cheek, moving a piece of hair behind her ear, "Wow… um… wow…" Mia stammered, her world completely coming to a halt. "Th-thanks Ash,"

The two girls took a step back whenever they heard someone clearing their throat from behind them, "Ash,"

Ashley turned to look at her little sister, "Yes Kyla?"

Without another word, a blonde turned the corner where Ashley and Mia were standing, completely bumping into Ashley. "Oh I'm so- Ashley."

"Spencer,"

The rooms around grew quiet as everyone saw the two girls bump into each other, waiting for their next move, anticipating something either horrible or beautiful. No one knew what to expect really. Ashley looked at her sister with a slight confused expression. She had no help from Kyla which was noted from Mia who stepped in, "Will you excuse us, Spencer?" She grabbed Ashley's hand, pulling her away from the blonde and her sister to the back porch.

Ashley quickly thanked Mia but was still in complete and utter shock, "Why is she here?" She asked to no one in particular, merely just asking because her thoughts were eating her alive. "After four years of avoiding one another, she just 'so happens' to show up here!" Ashley paced back and forth on the porch while the rain poured out of the sky harder as the night grew on.

"You know, she's probably asking your sister the same thing," Mia said softly, reaching for Ashley's hand, trying to get her to calm down.

The older girl stopped pacing and stood in front of Mia, holding onto the small cold hands, "But this is supposed to be my big weekend. Why did she have to choose this weekend? I was doing just fine." She admitted quietly, standing closer to the young girl.

"Ashley," A voice came from the sliding door, making both girls turn to see Kyla, "I'm so sorry I didn't know that she'd be in town," She spoke softly and quietly, knowing how bad the situation was four years ago. "And what's going on with you two? Are you guys back together or something?" She asked, motioning the close proximity between the two girls and their hands.

"No Kyla," Mia said with a hint of sadness in her voice, pulling her hands away from the older sibling.

Ashley continued to stand there; she had no idea what to say really. Was she really ready to face the blonde after so many years of being ignored and hurt? In that moment on the back porch, Ashley was thrown back into her past life before she knew Spencer, before life had changed dramatically for everyone. She was thrown back into her life whenever she wasn't hurt and sad all of the time, whenever the only thing she had to worry about was getting up for school on time and she usually made it because Kyla was the most punctual person she had ever met. Ashley was thrown back into the story of her life where it turned out not being a love story but a story of heartbreak and this is how it goes.

**So let me know if I should continue the story. I know that I have other stories that need to be finished but I'm working on them as well but I had this idea in my head all day today and I think that it could turn out to be a really promising story. So let me know your ideas, you know how I love reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reviewing, it means a lot. No worries about my other stories, I just want to get a few chapters out on this story if you all in fact believe I should continue it just to get some readers hooked. Enjoy chapter two and let me know what you think.**

"Ashley why does it matter, I just don't like him, he's a douche." Ashley listened on with her sister's rant as she lay on her bed. It was a week into her senior year and Kyla was already complaining to her about her friends. "I just don't see why he has to hang out over at the house all the time," She added on before she took a seat on the floor against the bed.

"Aiden's my best friend, Ky. You'll grow to love him."

Before other exchanges were given, the doorbell sang, signaling that someone was at the door. Both sisters looked at one another, waiting for the other to give up and go downstairs to answer the door. Whenever it sang again, Kyla gave in, making Ashley smile in victory.

The clouds outside were dark, showing the angry side of the start of a storm. Ashley hated storms; they made her stay inside all day doing nothing. She felt like an animal stuck inside of a cage, begging to get out but only to have the owner laugh and say no. Her bedroom door swung open and by Kyla's best friend, Mia who ran in and jumped on the bed, making Ashley fall into a fit of laughter.

"I don't know why I had to answer it whenever it was your girlfriend," Kyla laughed, taking her original place back on the floor. She mindlessly flipped through a magazine, completely bored out of her mind.

"Were not together anymore Ky, that was so sophomore year." Mia giggled as she finally settled down next to the older sibling. "We agreed that it was better this way," She added with an eye roll. Ashley shook her head at the two girls. They were all so close in age that it felt more as a group of friends just hanging out instead of two sisters and the younger ones best friend.

A couple of hours passed before Aiden showed up on the doorsteps of the Davies residence. Tonight was nothing more than a movie night; it seemed that this group loved to do this often. It was a great way to bond and it was always fun eating tons of junk food and lying out in front of a TV screen. The night was filled with a lot of talking while the movie played out in the background, only to have someone every now and then ask what's going on. No one ever knew what was happening except for the person who picked the movie out.

"Did you guys see the new girl at school?" Aiden asked before stuffing his mouth full of popcorn. He directed his eyes on Ashley. "She's cute." He added, gaining his friends attention.

"What's her name?" Ashley asked, getting intrigued with his fascination about the new girl. She knew that Aiden was in love with her sister but Kyla just hadn't seemed to recognize her undying love for him. Everyone could see that she was in love with him; he was all that she talked about. At times it really annoyed Ashley but what could she do, there was a time whenever she talked about Mia nonstop too.

"Spencer isn't it?" Mia pitched in, stealing the bowl of popcorn out of Aiden's grip.

"Sounds like a guy," Ashley laughed, "Maybe she's really ugly."

"No I saw her, she's hot," Kyla added in, making the entire group look over at her. "What?"

"I guess I'll find out tomorrow at school then." The brunette shrugged her shoulders, knowing her friends the new girl was probably really ugly.

The rest of the night flew by, given that all four teenagers fell asleep sometime within the third movie. Whenever they woke up, they did their normal routine; shower, eat, go to school. By the time that they were all at school, Ashley was looking around for the new face that she couldn't seem to find. She had no idea what this girl looked like though she had no idea who any of the people she was seeing were anyways. They all sat down at one of the benches in the quad, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Hey Aiden," A soft voice said, making Ashley look up, catching sight of a pair of ice blue eyes, making her stop everything. The girl with blue eyes smiled down at the brunette, a bigger smile than her best friend had received.

"Spencer, hey." Aiden smirked over at Ashley, knowing that he had won. This girl was absolutely gorgeous with blonde hair that fell over her shoulders. "You know my friends Mia and Kyla. This is Ashley, Kyla's older sister."

"Dumb fuck, shake her hand." Mia whispered in the brunette's ear seeing the blonde still had her hand out in front of her like the average person would whenever they would meet someone new.

Spencer laughed lightly a second later as Ashley shoved her cold hand into hers, "its okay," She said quietly taking the empty seat on the other side of Ashley.

"Well I have to go to class, come on Ky." Mia said suddenly, grabbing Kyla's arm and pulling her upwards off of the bench.

"I'll walk you guys!" Aiden added, smiling slyly at his best friend who was now left with just the new girl.

"Well I sure can clear out a table," Spencer laughed which made Ashley smile. "Sorry for ruining your morning," She added with a slight frown as she turned to the brunette.

"I'm going to marry you someday," Ashley grinned at the blonde, receiving yet another laugh which was laced with beauty.

"I just met you."

Ashley continued to grin at the blonde, "You may think I'm crazy now but I'm not." She told Spencer, making the blonde smile, "I mean, I'm double-jointed but everyone is."

"I'm not."

"Really?"

Spencer raised her eye brow as her grin grew, "Aiden said you were cute you know but he was defiantly underestimating you." Spencer said before laughing lightly at the expression Ashley wore, "You're really adorable."

"I'm still going to marry you some day," Ashley said standing up, offering her hand to the blonde to help her stand up from the bench that they were still occupying.

The girls stood in front of one another, looking at the other. "Like I said befo-"

"You just met me, I know. By the end of the week, you'll be falling for me."

"Cocky I see," spencer grinned at the girl as they walked together to her first class. Truth be told, she was completely intrigued with this girl, there was something about her that screamed 'she isn't lying'. It should have scared her sure but it didn't, it made her smile.

"What grade are you in anyways?" Ashley asked, stuffing her hands into her pocket in a nervous manner.

"Freshmen." Spencer couldn't help but laugh at the girl's reaction, "Kidding I'm a senior, geez."

"Perfect story to tell our kids!" Ashley laughed, hearing the thunder rumble from up above, "I hate thunderstorms, they're kind of scary." She admitted quietly to the new girl as they stood outside of Spencer's first class.

Blue eyes studied the girl in front of her, took in her appearance. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, heels that looked like they would break at any second, a halter top that showed her bra in the back and sides. Her makeup looked like she had actually taken the time to do and her hair was curly. Spencer smiled at Ashley, receiving nothing but a confused smile back, "Here," Spencer started as she unzipped her backpack, pulling out a grey sweatshirt that read Ohio State on the front. "Take this so you won't be cold."

Ashley took the sweatshirt in her small cold hands, studying it for a moment before looking back up at spencer, "How do you know I'm not just some hussy and I'm going to steal this? You just met me," Ashley eyed the blonde girl in front of her who stood there smiling back at her.

"Well if we're going to get married someday, I'm going to have to trust you right?"

Both girls grinned at one another, "Get to class," Ashley said, lightly shoving the other girl. She turned to walk away with the sweatshirt still in her hands. She turned around for a moment, "Thanks by the way, for this." She held up the sweatshirt but only to receive a smile in return.

That day was the day Ashley believed that she first fell in love with the blonde because it only got better from there.

A few days had passed and Spencer had fully become part of the group. As they all sat around Ashley's room Friday night, Mia could barely contain her sadness at the sudden fascination in the new girl that Ashley had. She tried hard to find something wrong with the blonde but came out empty handed. Mia continued to lie on Ashley's bed watching the two girls interact with each other as they sat on the floor.

"Stop."

"No."

"Stop!"

"No." Ashley grinned at Spencer who sat next to her as she continued to poke her side, revealing a ticklish spot.

"Ashley!" Spencer laughed loudly, grabbing onto both of the girls hands, forcing them to stop poking her sides. Her smile reached her eyes which before this week, was hard to do. She slowly let go of Ashley's hands but only to have to get tickled again. She quickly fought to hold onto the cold small hands, "Now were going to have to sit here holding hands." Spencer said, trying to fake a pout but failing miserably.

"Admit it; you're falling in love with me." Ashley said quietly in the blonde's ear, trying not to make anyone look over but Mia never looked away.

Spencer looked at the brunette who was grinning, "It's only Friday and the end of the week is in two days." Spencer smiled back at the brunette who narrowed her brown eyes in her blue eyes, "Meaning you have two whole days to 'woo' me." She said, letting go of Ashley's hands.

Kyla looked from the exchange of both girls making her eyes fall upon Mia who lay on the bed quietly. Mia and Ashley had grown close over the past three years that it was weird that Ashley wasn't on the bed with the girl. Kyla found sadness in Mia's eyes which broke her heart immediately. Her sister had no idea that she was breaking a heart while stealing another's. She then took the time to look over at Aiden who was mindlessly flipping through a magazine now that they weren't talking anymore, "Mia you want to go get some popcorn with me?"

Mia smiled, thankful that her best friend had seen the sad expression and quickly agreed. Once the two were out of the room, Aiden looked up from the magazine, "Have you two kissed yet?" He asked completely interested in the two.

"No."

Aiden then grinned at both girls, "It'd be hot if you would."

Ashley's expression quickly grew bored, "Aiden, you're a perv. That's not how we're going to have our first kiss."

"So you _do _plan on kissing me?" Spencer asked amused with the girl.

"Don't act like you haven't pictured it," She bumped her shoulder against the blondes who just continued to sit there quietly, never once replying to the brunette.

The next day, Ashley woke up on the couch because her friends had taken over her room the previous night; she woke up from the noises coming from kitchen, it sounded to her like pots and pans were being hit together. Her heart started to pump a little faster because she instantly imagined that it was an axe murderer that was cooking breakfast in her house, just waiting for her to wake up so he could kill her. She stayed frozen underneath her blanket until she didn't hear anymore noises which made her heart race even more. She rolled over and grabbed the pair of glasses that sat on the edge of the coffee table and put them on so she'd be able to see. She usually doesn't wear them because she wears contacts but last night, her eyes were bugging her so she thought that she'd give them a rest for a day.

Ashley slowly made her way over to the entry way of the kitchen, holding onto the remote for protection if it was in fact an axe murderer trying to cook her breakfast and fool her into thinking that he was some good guy and then bam! Kill her right there in her own kitchen.

She peeked her head around the corner but whenever she didn't see anyone, she walked fully into the room. Raising her eyebrow with curiosity, she lowered the remote. "Ashley?" She heard from behind her, resulting her becoming startled into turning around and swinging her arm with the remote still in her hand, slightly hitting the person on the arm.

"Oh my god, Spencer!" Ashley quickly dropped the remote on the counter and watched the blonde for her next reaction.

Spencer continued to stare at the girl in front of her with confusion, "Who'd you think I was?" she laughed, moving the sleeve of her shirt up to reveal a big red mark. "Great, I think it's going to bruise." She tried narrowing her eyes on the taller girl and acting mad but she failed miserably whenever she read the obvious expression on the girl's face that told her that she felt so bad already.

"I am so, so, _so _sorry Spencer." Ashley said, lowering her hands from covering her mouth. "I thought you were an axe murderer making breakfast and was going to con your way into making me believe you were a nice person and then kill me." She admitted quietly as a blush rose to her cheeks, covering them in a bright shade of pink. She looked down at the floor, no longer confident enough to look at the blonde.

The shorter girl started to laugh a little bit, "Ash its okay." She said, making the girl look up at her again. "You look absolutely adorable with glasses on; I didn't know you wore them." She tilted her head to the side in a curious manner as she studied the girl in front of her.

"Shut up," Ashley smiled as she turned away from the shorter girl. She took in the mess of the kitchen and turned back to Spencer, "Damn you made quite the mess."

It was then Spencer's turn to blush, "Sorry I just wanted to be sure you had something to eat before our big day today." Ashley returned a look of confusion to the blonde, "Well my dear, Wife. It's sunny outside and you're treating me to a day of fun." She informed Ashley, her grin never once leaving her face.

"Am I now?" Ashley asked, taking a seat on the bar stool as she watched Spencer start to make pancakes.

"Yup. A day of _fun_."

"What if I already have plans?"

"I already canceled them."

"What if they were un-cancelable?" Ashley countered back with the blonde, keeping her face completely serious as she continued to watch Spencer who never once looked over at Ashley who kept a serious face as well.

"Well I checked… and news flash, I'm your wife and I can cancel anything."

Ashley's grin grew, "Well I want a divorce."

"Nope."

"Kids?"

"You already don't take care of them."

"A dog?"

"No."

Ashley then stood up and walked over to the blonde, standing right behind her. She waited until Spencer realized she was there and turned around. She was now stuck between the stove and Ashley, making her heart race completely out of control, "A kiss?" Ashley asked quietly and she leaned in close to Spencer, knowing how nervous the girl now was.

The shorter girl looked from Ashley's eyes down to her lips, licking her own in hunger, "Um." She said, trailing off, completely losing her train of thought.

Before the moment went anywhere else, someone entered the room, clearing their throat to make their presence known, "Sorry if I'm interrupting something," Both girls looked over to see Mia standing there, her hair a complete mess, a pair of old shorts that belonged to Ashley along with a worn out Beatles shirt that also belonged to Ashley.

Seeing the girl like this, Ashley tilted her head slightly, taking the younger girl in and smiling in adoration to her. "Pancakes?" Spencer smiled, trying to recover quickly from the older girl's bold move.

"No thanks," Mia smiled slightly over at the blonde, "Just came to get a bottle of water but uh… you're in the way," she chuckled slightly, still feeling uncomfortable with the two girls.

Ashley didn't say anything, she just continued to watch the girl and how she moved so freely across the room. "Ashley!" She heard her sister yell her name from upstairs, making her roll her eyes. "Ashley!" Kyla called again, knowing her sister wasn't on her way up there yet.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you, Kyla wants you to go kill the spider in the bathroom." Mia announced, making Ashley roll her eyes again as she groaned getting up and excusing herself, leaving both Spencer and Mia alone in the room together.

"You sure you don't want pancakes?" Spencer tried to offer again but just to get denied once more.

Mia shook her head, "I don't like pancakes, but if I did, I would totally be on top of that." She smiled weakly at the girl before taking another sip of water. She was honestly trying because she could see the way Ashley looked at the girl. It was almost the same way Ashley looked at her but it was exactly the same way that she looked at the older girl. Like nothing else in the world mattered except for that person that they're looking at and she longed for the older girl to just once look at her that way.

"Well do you like French toast?"

"That's good," she nodded slightly as she looked away, finding interest at the view outside of the window.

"I can make you some if you'd like," Spencer smiled at the girl who sat quietly at the counter.

Mia turned back to the blonde, "I'd like that, thanks." She smiled an appreciative smile at the blonde who gladly returned it.

After breakfast, Spencer and Ashley went on their way. They didn't do much because Spencer had to be home by two that day so they decided to just go to the movies. Ashley fought Spencer in letting her pay for their tickets and eventually the shorter girl caved in and let the brunette pay. After their movie, Ashley took the blonde home but was promised that they'd be meeting up early the next day if it was nice again. Ever since Spencer had moved here, she had wanted to spend every waking moment that she had with Ashley. She still barely knew anything about the girl except that the way she made her feel was amazing. Ashley made her feel like she was the only person alive and it was a new exciting feeling that she loved.

Back home in Ohio, she left a girl behind. Spencer thought that she was in love with, Becky but after feeling this way from Ashley, she knew that it wasn't real. The night flew by quickly which then brought morning by again quickly. Spencer went to church with her parents and two brothers before racing back home to change out of her nice formal clothes and changing back into her normal everyday clothes. She called Ashley up who answered right away and within twenty minutes, they were together again.

Ashley, Spencer, and Kyla were all lying out by the swimming pool in their backyard underneath the sun, "California has some weird ass weather. Back in Ohio, it'd still be too cold to go outside without a jacket on." Spencer spoke softly, never once opening her eyes.

"Well Ohio can suck my dick." Spencer and Kyla laughed at Ashley's comment, making the blonde open her eyes and look over at the older girl.

"Hey guys?" Spencer said after a few minutes of silence, "Why doesn't Mia like me?" She sat up then, making it known that she was truly concerned with the disapproval from one of their closest friends.

Kyla looked over at Ashley who shrugged because the older girl honestly had no idea why Mia didn't like her. Kyla then sighed, "I don't really know, Spence," She lied, closing her eyes again before Spencer asked anymore questions.

Thankfully though, Spencer let the topic go after that. Another hour or so had passed before the girls got dressed again and laid in the living room watching re-runs of America's Next Top Model which Ashley was really into oddly, Spencer thought at least. She had never seen one episode of the series and honestly didn't understand what the big hype was about it.

After about three episodes were over, Spencer started complaining about how they were wasting away such a gorgeous day even though there were storm clouds starting to roll in. Ashley enjoyed her whining, knowing that every minute that passed, she was getting more upset. In the middle of one of the rants Spencer was on during the commercials, the doorbell rang, making Ashley stand to answer it, leaving Kyla sitting there listening to Spencer's rant. Opening up the door revealed Mia waiting patiently on the other side, "Hey Mia," Ashley smiled as her eyes landed on the younger girls. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl, making her sigh against Ashley's shoulder causing both girls in the living room to look over.

Mia pulled away then, feeling that the hug was going on too long and she didn't want any questions asked, "I'm just here to pick up Kyla, we're going to the mall."

"We had plans to go to the mall?" Kyla piped up from the couch, looking at her best friend with clear confusion written on her face.

Mia narrowed her eyes at the brunette, "Yes, Kyla we _do_." Her pleading eyes were quickly read by Kyla who jumped up from the couch and started her way upstairs, followed by Mia quickly who never acknowledged Spencer's presence.

After Ashley took her previous seat, Spencer spoke up, "It really sucks that she doesn't like me, I mean I don't even know what I did." She frowned over at the older girl.

"Have you asked her why?"

"No," Spencer stood and walked over to the couch where Ashley sat, taking the empty spot next to her, "Can we go, this show sucks," She looked at Ashley completely serious which made the brunette bust up laughing.

"Sure, we have to run to your house anyways, you can't wear that tonight," Spencer looked down at her clothes and back up at the brunette. "You won't stay warm is all." Ashley smiled at the confused blonde. "Well I mean, you can always wear one of my jackets but they're not as comfy as your sweatshirts," Ashley continued to smile at the blonde who started to blush.

"Well I wouldn't know I haven't ever worn one of your jackets."

"You should."

"Well give me one."

"Go get it yourself, you have two legs."

Spencer chuckled at the brunette, "So do you," She stuck her tongue out at the brunette who raised her eyebrow.

"Might not want to do that unless you plan on using it," Ashley grinned at the blonde whose face turned bright red. As Ashley stood her, part of her black thong peeked out of her jeans, quickly catching Spencer's eyes. Ashley knew that Spencer was looking because she didn't hear what she was saying which made Ashley just laugh and make her way up the stairs to her room to retrieve two sweatshirts; one of hers for Spencer and then the grey Ohio State sweatshirt for herself.

Once they were out of the house, it was beginning to get darker due to the storm clouds that started to really roll in and the time of the day that it was. The girls drove out to the middle of nowhere that only had a huge lake and tons of trees. "Did I tell you how cute you look today?" Ashley asked as she pulled into a vacant dirt lot that overlooked an entire forest of trees and mountain ranges.

"No I believe what you said was that I needed to change," Spencer chuckled as she took in her surroundings, "This is beautiful Ash," She took in the side view of the lake and the front view of the mountains. The music was playing softly in the background; the windows were slightly cracked to keep the windows from fogging up with the girls' breathing. Crickets were chirping along with the frogs who were croaking. There was an owl in the distant with occasional dogs howl to speak with him.

"I love coming here to just think about stuff," Ashley smiled as she took in the scenery with the moon lighting up the entire place. "There's no lights out here so you can actually see the stars," Ashley spoke as Spencer watched intently, making sure to listen to each word that was coming out of the brunettes mouth, "One time I even brought an astrology book with me because I wanted to see the consolations." She blushed slightly, embarrassed to the secret she kept to herself.

"That's so cute," Spencer smiled at the brunette, "Show me the ones you know,"

Ashley couldn't help but smile at the blonde as she turned the music up more, rolling down the windows completely. "Come on," She opened up the driver side door making Spencer follow her action and they both climbed up on the hood of Ashley's black Range Rover. Once they were both settled, Ashley started pointing out a few of the consolations she enjoyed looking for. "And that one is the big dipper, most people think it's the little dipper but the little dipper is even smaller than that one," She told Spencer as she continued to point up at the stars.

After about twenty minutes, both girls huddled together on the roof for the warmth. Eventually, Ashley braved up enough and grabbed ahold of Spencer's warm hand which collided with her own cold hands, sending shivers down each girl's body. To her surprise, Spencer didn't pull away but instead, moved closer to the brunette. Her next move was even bolder as she moved her arm around the blonde's small fragile body to gain even more warmth, "Geez, you're like a little heater." Ashley smiled into the darkness as she felt the blondes face tightens as her smile grew.

"Well you're like a little air conditioner." She spoke softly against the brunette's neck which made Ashley close her eyes in comfort. Her heart started to ache for more connection from the blonde but she knew that she shouldn't. Ashley had given herself one rule to go by: don't go too fast and mess it all up.

As the night went on, the more the clouds covered up the stars and started to rumble making Ashley slightly uneasy which didn't go unnoticed by Spencer. Both girls climbed off the hood of the Range Rover and climbed back inside of the car just as the rain started to pour down, showering the car with its water. On the drive back, it was quiet besides the rain and the music playing. Their hands were still connected which brought a big smile to both of their faces. As Ashley pulled up outside of Spencer's house, she turned the car off and looked at the blonde, "Tonight was wonderful, Ash thank you." The blonde smiled, never taking her hand back.

Ashley returned the same smile back at the blonde, "I really enjoyed it,"

Spencer then looked to her house and back to Ashley, waiting for her next move which she thought would happen but it began to look like it wasn't going too. As Spencer started to open the passenger door, she began to pull her hand out of Ashley's but to her surprise, Ashley tugged back on the blonde's hand, gaining her full attention. Once she looked back into brown eyes, Ashley took Spencer's face in her hands and brought her close, "I'm sorry, I told myself I would wait for this," she whispered against Spencer's lips before lightly laying her own lips upon them.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before Ashley pulled away slightly, still staying close though, "God please kiss me again," Spencer breathed out, leaning in for another kiss which was much rougher, needy.

They pulled away as the noticed that the front porch light turned on, making Spencer blush, "Goodnight Spencer," Ashley smiled as she watched Spencer step out of the vehicle into the pouring rain.

"Goodnight Ashley," Spencer smiled as she shut the door, making her way up the front lawn and into the dry house. As she shut the door, she leaned up against it, smiling with closed eyes. She quickly pulled out her phone and quickly typed a message to the brunette before making her way upstairs and changing into her night clothes, ready for the morning to come again to see Ashley.

Once Ashley pulled up to her house, she grabbed her phone and purse and ran inside before getting too soaked. As she closed to the door, she read the text message from Spencer: _you won your bet, the weeks over. Can't wait to see you tomorrow morning, don't forget my coffee. Goodnight future wife._ Ashley squealed with happiness, causing noise from the living room, "Ashley?" she heard her sister's voice.

"Kyla, you won't believe it," She started as she walked over to the wall for the light switch, "Spencer is totally falling in love with-" As she turned on the light, she saw Mia crying. "Mia what's wrong?" She asked as she kneeled down in front of her on the couch.

"She's scared," Kyla responded quickly to her older sister, "Of the thunderstorm," She added as she stood from her place on the floor in front of the crying girl.

Ashley knitted her eyebrows together, not sure to believe the excuse, "It hasn't even started to thunder," She eyed both girls suspiciously, she knew that Kyla was telling her a lie to cover up something for Mia. The thing that bothered Ashley though was that Mia didn't want her knowing she always came to talk to her as well as Kyla.

"Well… it did here," Kyla spoke again, "And the lights went out even," She nodded as she crossed her arms. Glancing down at her best friend for a moment, "So she got really scared because of that and I was just trying to console her like a good friend does," She smiled proudly to really sell her statement but still only earned a confused look from her older sister.

"Anyways…" Ashley shook her head as if it would erase the moment that just played out, "Spencer's falling in love with me," She grinned before shoving her phone in her sister's face to prove the fact.

The younger sister quickly looked down at Mia before sighing and grabbing the phone out of Ashley's hands and reading the text, "I don't get it." She looked up from the phone into older brown eyes, "It just says that you won a bet and don't forget her coffee in the morning," She shot a confused look at Ashley who returned it with an eye roll.

Ashley stood there in the middle of the living room, smiling like an idiot, "I don't have to explain it to you, she's falling in love with me and that's all that matters," She slipped her phone into her back pocket before entering the kitchen to grab a bottled water.

In the living room, Kyla looked down at Mia, "That's great. That's just great, Spencer's fallen in love with the girl I'm madly in love with and I can't even go a day without thinking about her." She sobbed out into the air. Kyla kneeled back down in front of her best friend, wrapped her arms around the small fragile body. No more words were said, the only thing that was heard were the cries of a breaking heart.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you believe in fate?" Ashley heard from beside her, causing her to open her eyes and stare intently at Spencer who waited patiently for the answer. She chewed on her lower lip as she knitted her eyebrows together, causing a smile to grow on the blonde's face who continued to watch Ashley in deep thought. "Like, do you believe that two people can stay together forever?"

Ashley undid her eyebrows and looked at the blonde, "Well which question do you want me to answer Princess?" A small smile started to form on her face, causing Spencer to narrow her eyes at the older girl.

"Neither now, punk." Spencer admitted, slipping her sunglasses back on and went back to concentrating on the world around them. She could feel Ashley staring at her which made her smile, "Stop looking at me," She breathed out through her wild grin.

"Okay, you're not that good looking anyways," Spencer turned her head so fast at the comment that it caused her sunglasses to slide down the brim of her nose, "Stop looking at me," Ashley teased back with the younger girl as she watched the people walk out of the theater. The two girls were waiting in line to see some romantic comedy that Spencer so badly wanted to see and between the girls, Ashley wanted to see it too but acted as if she was being dragged to see it. She felt as if she had a 'rep to keep up on'.

"I don't know why I even invited you to come to see this movie with me," Spencer huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she pretended to be offended by the comment. "I mean, your company is boring me." She turned away from Ashley and turned her attention straight ahead, watching the employees behind the glass window take and hand money to and from customers.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, "Fine, then I'll leave," She commented, causing Spencer to look over at her to see if she was really going to leave. Whenever Ashley kneeled down to walk under the rope that directed where the line will go, her arm was jerked up, causing her to stand up.

"No!" Spencer giggled, holding onto the brunettes arm, "You can't leave me,"

"Women are confusing," Ashley laughed out, leaning over and placing a light kiss upon the blonde's cheek, causing a pink color to take over the cheeks original color.

As Ashley pulled away from the girl, she heard a familiar voice from behind her. Whenever she turned around, her eyes fell on deep brown eyes, "Ashley fucking Davies," Spencer eyed the girl suspiciously; her light brown hair blowing with the wind, her shirt cut way too low and rose up way too high. The pants she wore were riding so low that whenever she moved, her thong would peek out. She had too much makeup on for her own good even, "How the hell have you been?" She leaned in, pulling Ashley into a hug which made her stomach turn as she stood there going unnoticed by this girl.

Blue eyes looked over at Ashley and watched her expressions, seeing them go from confused to an 'okay I know that I know you but I don't remember you so I'm going to act like I do' look. "Um, I've been good, how about you?" Ashley exchanged awkward small talk with the girl who had no name.

She started to laugh, "You have no idea who I am, do you?" The girl asked Ashley who just shook her head and apologized. Slight hurt ran across the girls face which made Spencer smirk which didn't go unnoticed by the girl either, "We fucked in the bathroom at Aiden's summer bash party," Her hand lightly ran up Ashley's exposed arm which drove Spencer mad.

"Excuse me, but you need to back the fuck off," Spencer spoke, taking a step forward and knocking the girls hand off of Ashley's arm.

"And who are you?"

"Ashley's girl… friend," She spoke with a racing heart with the words that escaped out of her mouth. She noticed the grin on Ashley's face then and smiled herself, "So stop being a whore and trying to hit on her, apparently you didn't show her a good time because she can't even remember who the fuck you are." Spencer then turned back around, pulling Ashley up to the glass window and throwing the money through the small opening.

Once inside of the theater, Spencer became silent and slightly distant. Ashley quickly noticed this and grabbed ahold of her hand, making her look at her, "Baby," Ashley smiled at the blonde who was fighting a smile off of her face, "Baby," She tried again, knowing that eventually a smile would break through, "_Baby_,"

"Did you really sleep with her?" Came the question that Ashley had hoped wouldn't but knew that it would.

Ashley sighed and looked away from Spencer, "I don't really remember to be honest, Spence, I was really drunk at that party." She looked down at the ground, ashamed of what she had just said. Whenever Spencer never said anything back, Ashley looked up and found blue eyes casted on the wall next to where they were standing. "Spencer," She spoke softly.

"Let's go see this stupid romantic comedy, Ash," Spencer smiled back at the brunette, brushing off the news that was just given to her. Ashley knew that it had affected Spencer in some way but it defiantly wasn't the time to talk about their past sex life so she gladly ignored it as well.

After the movie was over, Ashley had to take Spencer home. It was Sunday night; exactly a week ago was the night that she had won the southern girl's heart. When the car stopped, Spencer looked over at the brunette, biting her bottom lip. "I kind of told my parents that you'll come to dinner tomorrow night," Spencer couldn't help but giggle at Ashley's expression, "Your eyes just about burst out of your head," Her smile grew as she watched the girl silently freak out.

"Are you serious, Spencer Carlin?"

"Yes?"

Ashley turned and looked straight ahead at the dark empty road, taking in the news, "I hate meeting parents," She admitted quietly, "They never like me," She looked over at the blonde headed girl who continued to sit there with an amused look, "I always screw it all up and end up looking like an idiot and why on earth are you so calm about this!"

Spencer started to laugh then, "Baby, they'll love you. Especially my dad, he kind of wants to know if you like pasta,"

"Yes, I fucking love pasta," Ashley groaned before laughing lightly as well. "I haven't even had the chance to properly ask you out and you're already telling people we are and I'm already meeting your parents, you're lucky my dad isn't alive and my mother doesn't ever come home or else I'd make you meet them," Ashley narrowed her eyes at the blonde who was fighting to keep her laughter contained.

"Hey Ash?" Spencer laughter quietly died down as she gained the brunettes attention, "I'm not really into those cliché proper 'will you be my girlfriend' type things… so well… will you be my girlfriend?" Spencer grinned at the brunette who continued to smile back at the girl.

Ashley sighed, "Get out of my car woman," She smiled as she fought to hide the blush covering her cheeks.

"Is that a yes?" Spencer giggled, noticing the blush, "Are you turning red?"

"Oh my god Spencer, yes I will and get out of my car," Ashley covered her face as she groaned at the embarrassment she got herself into.

Suddenly, Ashley felt a pair of lips on her right temple which silenced her laughter and her racing thoughts. Her eyes closed at the comfort of the blondes lips touching her skin, "Goodnight Beautiful," Spencer whispered in the dark as she stepped out of the car, leaving an awestruck Ashley behind.

The next day went by way too fast for Ashley and eventually, she found herself standing outside the front door of the Carlin house. She hadn't knocked on the door yet, rang the doorbell either, she just stood there, terrified of what was on the other side of the door. This could either go two ways; one way it could go is that dinner is going to go completely fine and Spencer's parents are going to love her and think that she's funny and perfect for their daughter. Or two; they could hate her. Just that thought alone scared the living daylights out of her.

Whenever she raised her hand up to knock on the big white double doors, she heard rustling around behind it and suddenly, the door flew open, revealing a dark colored man. Ashley quickly knitted her eyebrows together as her heart started to race with panic. "Can I help you?" The man asked with a smirk on his face, knowing who she was already.

"Um, well," She started but she started to freak out even more, "No I was just looking for the Carlin residence but um I think I have the wrong address. Sorry to bother you," She rushed out her words quickly, the man standing in front of her barely had the chance to hear every word but he managed enough and started to laugh before Ashley made it all the way down the stairs in embarrassment.

"Hey, hey wait up," The man called making Ashley stop in her tracks to look back at him, "I'll get Spence for you," His smile was bright in the darkness that the night brought and Ashley's cheeks burned red as she heard the man call for the girl she was looking for.

Within seconds, a blonde haired, blue eyed girl showed up on the porch smiling brightly, "Ashley!" She wrapped her arms around the brunettes neck, "I was scared you weren't going to come," She admitted quietly as she pulled away, searching in the brown eyes only to find fear and embarrassment written in them. "You okay, babe?" She asked quietly, concern written over her face.

Ashley quickly smiled, "Yeah, just got really confused and panicked and what not," She admitted shyly as she found interest in the ground they were standing on.

"Are you guys going to stand outside all night or yall coming in?" They heard from the dark man still in the doorway, motioning for the two girls to hurry up. Once inside, he shut the door behind them and smiled down at Ashley who he towered over, "Sorry about before, I like freaking people out because I'm black and they're white," He nodded his head to the blonde girl standing next to Ashley, "I'm Clay, Spencer's oldest brother." He stuck out his head for Ashley to shake but it took her another minute to process everything.

"Wait," She said, looking back and forth between Spencer and Clay, not sure what was going on which made Spencer laugh.

"He's adopted," Spencer told Ashley as she wrapped her arms around the man's torso and pulled him into a big hug which he gladly reciprocated. "But we don't see him as different, he's just family." She smiled up at Clay who smiled down at his younger sister.

"The brother you have to watch out for though is Glen, he's an ass." Clay said making the siblings share a laugh together as Spencer pulled away and returned by Ashley's side.

Spencer quickly grabbed ahold of Ashley's cold hand and squeezed it, silently telling the girl that she was going to be there for her, that she had nothing to worry about. "Won't your parents get mad if you're holding my hand?" Ashley quickly asked, completely scared of the outcome that could possibly happen.

"Who is this gorgeous lady?"

"Glen shut up," Spencer said in an annoyed tone, "That's Glen and you can just ignore him."

"You shouldn't be with the ugliest Carlin, you should be with hottest," He said, winking at Ashley who quickly gave him a disgusted look.

"Son, you know I'm the best looking one." An older man came from around the corner wearing 'kiss the chef' apron and holding onto a wooden spoon. "I'm their father Arthur, you must Ashley. Spencer talks about you all the time," He smiled big as she wrapped one arm around her shoulder and brought her into a fatherly hug.

"She really does, it's annoying."

"Glen, shut up!" Spencer exclaimed as her cheeks turned bright red which made Ashley smile.

"It's not every day that Spence here brings home a girl for us to meet, you must be really special." Arthur smiled at Ashley as Spencer's cheeks continued to turn a deep shade of red. "She mentioned that you love pasta which happens to be my favorite dish as well so it should be ready anytime soon." He announced before turning back towards the kitchen to finish up the final preparations.

A few seconds passed before Clay and Glen both left the living room and went back to doing what they were doing before Ashley showed up, leaving the girls alone. "See? It's not _that _bad." Spencer smiled at Ashley, still holding onto her cold small hand in comfort.

"It's nice to know that you talk about me non-stop." Ashley teased making Spencer groan in frustration at her family. "Where's your mom?" She asked then, curious to see how her mom was going to be like. If the entire Carlin family was like Spencer then it shouldn't be a bad night at all.

"Probably still working, I don't really know. She doesn't come home most nights," Spencer shrugged sadly, trying hard to hide the hurt that her mother had caused her. "I told her you were coming yesterday so I don't know if she'll be here," She smiled sadly up at Ashley who just wrapped her arms around the blonde, her turn to comfort.

Before long, dinner was served and it was weird for Ashley at first because she had never sat down at a family type dinner ordeal. Everyone usually sat around the living room or up in their own rooms doing their own thing. When all of the Carlin's grabbed ahold of their neighbors hands, Ashley quickly became confused on what to do, "We're praying, sweetie," Spencer whispered quietly, grabbing ahold of the cold hand as well as her fathers, leaving Ashley to hold onto Glen's clammy hand. It was different than holding onto Spencer's hand because he had rough hands.

After they were through with praying, they ate with small talk. Spencer's mother never came home that night to meet Ashley which Spencer had figured would have happened. She didn't mind though because her mother was still adjusting to the whole 'my daughter is a lesbian' fact. Once Spencer came out to her family, her mother seemed to be always working late and some nights, never come home. Before whenever she wasn't out, her mother would always be on time for dinner every night so it was hard for Spencer to not feel like she's the reason their family was being torn apart. It was hard for her until she had met Ashley because the way Ashley makes her feel is something completely different than she had ever felt with someone else. She felt like it was okay to be gay and it was okay to be happy with someone of the same sex. She was proud to bring her home for her family to meet but it still hurt that her mother never showed to share the moment with her.

Dinner eventually ended meaning that it was time for Ashley to go home. Spencer and Ashley both stood on the porch outside the front door saying their goodbyes, which were taking forever because neither one of them wanted to leave. "I had an amazing time, Spence, thank you," Ashley admitted, placing a kiss upon the blonde's forehead.

"I'm glad I moved here and met you, Ash. I truly am, I know it's only been two weeks but," Spencer started before finding sudden interest in the ground that they were standing on, "I'm glad were taking it slow too." She added before looking up into brown eyes, "But there's something I've been wanting to do for a while now," She glanced down at Ashley's lips before looking back up into her brown eyes.

"Please do hold back any longer," Ashley whispered in the darkness as she leaned in closer towards Spencer who grabbed ahold of the back of the brunettes neck and pulled her into their first most passionate kiss either one had ever experienced. Whenever the girls pulled away from each other, they both wore a smile that reached from ear to ear. "I don't think…" Ashley took a second to collect her words, "I've ever had a better first kiss,"

"With anyone," Spencer added on as she held onto the girls small hands. She continued to smile even when a pair of headlights turned and pulled into the driveway, signaling the arrival of the final Carlin.

"Should I wait and meet her?" Ashley asked, clearly nervous.

Spencer's blue eyes casted down onto the ground below before giving her answer, "Sure,"

A couple of minutes had passed as the girls waited patiently for Spencer's mother to get out of her car and approach them but it seemed as if she was waiting for Ashley to leave before she came inside which hurt Spencer deeply but she was getting good at hiding what her mother made her feel. The oldest Carlin continued to sit in her car, staring at the two girls who were sitting on the top step of the porch waiting for her to get out of her car. Her heart sunk as she saw the smile on Spencer's face as Ashley continued to tell her a story as they waited patiently. She decided to bite the bullet this time and finally meet Ashley because in the back of her head, she knew that smile on her daughters face and she hadn't smiled like that for years now.

Whenever the two girls on the porch heard the car door open, they looked over to see if Spencer's mother was going to actually get out. Ashley laid eyes upon the older Carlin who looked just like Spencer does except older. She stood quickly, absolutely terrified of her. Whenever the older Carlin stood in front of the two younger girls, she stuck out her hand and smiled, "You must be Ashley," She spoke, surprising her daughter by remembering her name, "I'm Spencer's mother, Paula."

Paula saw out of the corner of her eye her daughters expression change, "I'm Ashley-well you already knew that, like you just said," She laughed nervously, "I'm glad I had the chance to meet you before I left," She smiled then at Paula, still nervous as her hands shook and her heart raced.

The older blonde smiled sweetly as best as she could before excusing herself inside of the house, making Spencer turn to the brunette smiling ear to ear, "Wow,"

"Yeah," Ashley smiled back at Spencer, making the girls lean in slowly and let their lips crash against each other's in a desperate, needy kiss. "Goodnight Spencer, I'll see you soon." Ashley whispered against the nights wind before placing a kiss upon the blonde's cheek, leaving her standing there in complete and utter happiness and she watched Ashley walk away.

The next week passed by quickly for some and slowly for others. Mia continued to sit around her group of friends, growing more depressed as she watched the new couple interact. It'd only been two weeks that they had been going out but every day Ashley and Spencer would somehow grow closer and it'd show as they glowed. But tonight it was different really; the clouds above were still upset as they poured out their emotions on everything below them. Everyone in the group including Mia's new 'friend' that she had been talking too in hopes to get her mind off of Ashley all sat around in Ashley's and Kyla's living room, listening to music. As they sat there, talking about whatever was coming to their mind; they could hear the raised voices coming from upstairs from the new couple, disagreeing about something no one could make out.

"Is this their first fight?" Aiden asked as he took his previous seat on the couch next to Kyla who was laying down on half of it. He took a drink of the soda he held onto, "I mean, I haven't even heard them play fight yet," He chuckled, glancing over at Kyla.

"Yeah it's their first fight, I thought that at least they'd last a few months before it came," Kyla added to the conversation before returning her attention to the game that she was playing on her phone.

"I wonder what they're fighting about," Mia spoke up quietly, finding interest in the carpet below her that she was sitting upon. She wasn't happy about the fight but she wasn't exactly upset about it either.

"I don't know, but I'm tempted to go listen at the door," Aiden smiled brightly, looking at the girls sitting around him, "I hang out with too many girls," He shook his head before laughing lightly along with Kyla.

"I kind of want to go listen too," Kyla bit her bottom lip, glancing over at Mia before standing up quickly followed by Aiden leaving Mia and her friend sitting in the living room alone.

Once Kyla and Aiden were standing outside Ashley's bedroom door, the voices weren't as muffled anymore, in fact there weren't any voices, it was completely quiet which confused the two friends. "I just don't see why you continue on telling her you love her," Ashley says suddenly, her voice hinting that she was hurt. She never usually gets upset about this sort of thing which made Kyla wonder why now it was upsetting her.

"Ash I already told you, I love her as a friend, not as my girlfriend anymore. Whenever I moved here, I wanted nothing to do with her."

Once again it was completely quiet for a couple of minutes, boring the two friends who stood outside of the door listening in quickly. "You text her all of the time, you don't see me doing that." Kyla closed her eyes as she listened to her sister's bad response.

"Mia's always texting you,"

"She's my sisters best friend, I've known her-"

"Exactly, your _sisters_ best friend." Now it was Spencer's turn for her hint of hurt in her voice as she spoke to Ashley, "You two had a past, Ash; you don't see me getting upset over that."

"Spencer you don't understand,"

"I don't understand? Ashley she's your sister's best friend, she's in love with you and you're just too fucking blind to see it. I don't get upset over the fact that you're always talking to her or that you have a million and two pictures of her and you around your room, you don't see me asking you to stop talking to her completely."

Aiden and Kyla both shared a look then, thinking that this was a bad idea to come up here. Before it was too late to turn and go back downstairs, they heard the door opening, "What are you guys doing?" Ashley asked, clearly upset from the argument. "Are you guys seriously fucking listening in on us?" She placed her hands on her hips as she looked back and forth between her sister and her own best friend.

"No?" Aiden spoke up quickly and quietly before turning and making a run for the stairs, Kyla following close behind.

Ashley turned back around to face Spencer who was still sitting upon Ashley's bed, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm sorry baby," Ashley admitted quietly, still standing in the doorway. She looked at the blonde sitting on the bed, "It's just, I don't know, I'm scared on losing you and I know that it's stupid to say that this early in the relationship but I don't usually get this far and I know that I'm going to get even further with you and I just…" She paused as she took a seat in front of Spencer, "I don't want to screw this up like I screw everything else up,"

A tear escaped out of Spencer's eyes, "I love-making up after a fight," She quickly recovered, "And I totally agree sweetheart, I apologize too. If it makes you feel better, I won't talk to her as much as I do," She said quietly, hoping that Ashley would just ignore her close mistake.

A few seconds passed before Ashley could reply to the blonde sitting in front of her, "And I won't talk to Mia as much either," She swallowed hard, knowing in her heart that it'd be hard to do that since Mia practically lived at her house because of her sister. They had so much history together.

Neither girl spoke up after that, instead Ashley adjusted herself at the top of the bed and pulled Spencer down in her arms. The two girls laid that way for the rest of night, letting sleep over take them and sleep away everything that turned bad that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Days would pass before Mia started getting upset with Ashley and her sudden distance, she knew that Spencer had something to do about it, she could just feel it. She had watched Ashley change over the weeks that the blonde had been here and it didn't sit well with her. Mia truly missed the old Ashley but she felt like she couldn't just sit around and wait for the older girl forever. With this thought, she moved her relationship with Holly further.

Holly and Mia met through their older brothers who were best friends years ago but never really hung out. Mia never really had interest in the other girl but whenever she started noticing that Ashley was ignoring her more every day, she decided to give Holly a chance. She wasn't a bad looking girl though; she had dirty blonde hair, deep brown eyes and an alethic form from playing volleyball since Holly was 11. Tonight was their first home game of the season and Mia found herself sitting next to Kyla and Aiden- all waiting in the gym for the game to begin. Ashley and Spencer were nowhere to be found that night; no one really knew where they'd be either.

The dirty blonde girl had a great personality, easy to talk too and easy to laugh along with. She'd be a perfect girl for Mia- if she hadn't met Ashley. Mia turned to her two friends who were sitting close to one another, giggling about something which made her smile because Mia loved to see her best friend happy. She took a sip from her soda as she scanned the room, telling herself that she was just scanning the room to see her surroundings but really was looking for Ashley. It seemed as if she was always 'scanning' the rooms she found herself in for the brunette.

"She's not coming, Mia," Kyla whispered to the girl as Aiden turned his attention away to one of his basketball friends.

Mia quickly looked back at the dark haired girl with a slight frown, "I wasn't looking for her," She attempted to lie but only to have a knowing look in return from Kyla, "Okay I was…" She turned away from her best friend then in hopes that it was the end of the conversation.

"Hey I'm going to go get some candy, you girls want anything?" Aiden asked before standing up. Both girls shook their head and he was on his way down the bleachers and towards the concession stand.

Kyla looked at Mia, "She's having dinner with Spencer's family again," She informed Mia, hoping that it would help ease the creative mind her best friend had.

"I don't care," Mia said firmly before looking down to the court, "The game is about to start," Kyla took the hint then and dropped the conversation, instantly knowing that if any more talk about her sister, Mia would seriously freak out on her. And she never liked mad Mia, she was crazy and destructive.

After the game was over, the trio waited patiently for Holly at the gym entrance. King high had won their first game so they were all going out for ice cream to celebrate. It was also a chance for Aiden and Kyla to get to know the volleyball player a little better since Mia showed interest in the girl. It took a little bit for the star of the game to arrive, but whenever she did, Mia greeted the dirty blonde with a kiss which shocked both of her friends along with Holly. Sure they've kissed before but never in public but Holly defiantly wasn't complaining and she kissed Mia back happily.

"Well hey there, Holly," Kyla laughed lightly whenever the two girls pulled away.

Holly was bright red then as she faced Mia's two friends, "Hey there," she laughed nervously, "Thanks for coming by the way." She added on shyly.

"Not a problem, I don't mind coming to see chicks in spandex," Aiden smirked, receiving a slap on the chest from the shorter girl standing next to him, making Mia laugh. "I meant… not a problem," He corrected himself, rubbing the spot where Kyla had just slapped him.

"Well, ice cream shall we?" Mia smiled, grabbing ahold of Holly's hand and leading the group in the direction of her car.

Over at the Carlin's residence, Ashley found herself pinned underneath Spencer, her hands above her head as she fought to gain dominance over the blonde. Her chest rose and fell quickly as Spencer worked at her neck with her lips, biting and sucking on the brunette's pulse. She loved hearing the moans come out of Ashley's mouth, making her more aggressive.

Suddenly, strength filled within Ashley and she pushed Spencer off of her. Before the blonde could react, Ashley was straddling her, holding onto Spencer's hands by her side. She tried to gain control of her breathing as she found the desire in the blue eyes looking back up at her, she slowly let go of Spencer's hands, seeing what they'd do. "I'm not going to be able to stop if you keep doing that, Spence," Ashley smirked as she referred to her girlfriend's previous attack.

Spencer smiled at Ashley as her hands found the top of the brunette's button up shirt, "What would you do if I did… this?" She asked before undoing the top button, making Ashley's breath catch. "Okay well what about this?" Spencer sat up before undoing the next button, leaving three buttons left on the shirt.

"Um… I don't… know." Ashley bit her lip as she held eye contact with Spencer. Truth be told, she wanted the blonde to unbutton one more button because if she did, she wasn't going to hold back any longer.

Without another question from Spencer, she ripped apart the buttoned shirt, ripping the last three buttons off of the shirt Ashley was wearing, "Oops," Spencer smirked at the brunette who launched forward and started to attack Spencer's already swollen lips. Before it could get any further though, Ashley's phone started to ring and it was her sister's ring tone, "Ignore it," Spencer demanded as her shirt was being thrown off and carelessly tossed to the floor.

"Yes ma'am," Ashley replied before taking Spencer's bottom lip between her teeth, gaining a moan out the blonde who she was still straddling. As soon as the phone stopped ringing, it started to ring again making Ashley groan in frustration as she reached for the device, "What?" She demanded through the phone as Spencer still worked at her neck.

"Ash- oh my god you're not,"

Ashley chuckled as she held eye contact with the blonde beneath her, "Yes I am, if you're not bleeding, please don't call me again."

"It's about Mia…" She heard her sister say and she felt her heart tighten, "She's trashed and… I don't know what to do,"

"Baby," Spencer muttered against Ashley's neck before grabbing the phone and shutting it, "Please fuck me." And without a second of hesitation, Ashley did- even with Mia on the back of her mind. She didn't exactly know what that meant, but she tried everything to force the thought out of her mind.

Afterwards, Ashley and Spencer laid there completely naked, tangled up in the blonde's sheets and each other's limbs- her mind was back on Mia. It shouldn't be there, it should be on Spencer. So Ashley kissed her forehead, making blue eyes look up into brown, "I love you, Ashley," Spencer whispered softly, and complete vulnerability in her voice. Her eyes fixed on the brown eyes looking down at her, water filling to the rim.

"I love you too, Spencer." Ashley replied and she actually meant it. She kissed Spencer passionately and poured out her heart through the kiss.

Back at the Davies residence, Mia was found hunched over a toilet with Kyla holding her hair back as she poured out her stomach contents. She groaned as she felt another round of vomit coming up from the pit of her stomach. "Oh god," She groaned once more before hurling into the toilet. "Why-" She paused, feeling as if she was about to puke again, "Why did you let me drink this much? It was supposed to be _just _ice cream," Mia shot her best friend a slight glare.

Kyla snickered, "You were the one who suggested it, killer." She rubbed the girls back as she continued another round of vomiting into the toilet.

The two girls spent the entire night in the bathroom. Mia had her arms wrapped around the toilet for support. Kyla lay in the bathtub, using a towel for warmth. It was nearing seven in the morning when the bathroom door busted open, startling both girls awake. Four eyes looked up at the wide awake brunette standing in the door way, "What the hell happened here?" Ashley laughed, placing her hand on her hip as she stared at the two younger girls.

Mia groaned in pain, her head was pounding and the smell of last night's vomit only made it worse. "You did asshole." The three words slipped out of the sick girl's mouth, stinging Ashley instantly.

A cough came from within the bathtub, "I'm just… going to step outside." Kyla said awkwardly as she pushed past her older sister, making her way down the hallway into her own room.

"I deserve that," Ashley said, leaning against the doorframe. She avoided eye contact with Mia, knowing how much hurt there is in those eyes that she once found herself so completely lost in.

"You're a bitch, Ashley. Ever since _she_ moved here you've changed." Mia stood up then from her position in front of the toilet. She stumbled and instantly, Ashley reached out for the girl to help her stand, "Don't bother." Mia pushed her hand away as she gained her balance with the help of the counter. Mia turned the water on, gathered the warm substance in her hands and splashed her face, "She's changed who you are and she's controlling who you can be friends with and who you can't be friends with," She added on before drying her face off. Mia looked straight at Ashley, "You don't care about anybody else's feelings but your own." She took a step further towards Ashley, so close that she could feel Ashley's breath on her face. Mia's chest rose and fell as anger boiled within her body, "You're an arrogant, insensitive-"

"Where are you going with these names, Mia?" Ashley whispered, looking into her eyes that were filled with many emotions.

There was a moment of silence between the two girls. Mia's chest continued to rise and fall with anger. Something uncontrollable then happened though, her hands reached up to Ashley's face within a millisecond and she pulled the brunette down into a kiss. A hungry kiss. A secret kiss. Mia knew what she was doing in that moment but what she didn't know was how Ashley was going to react.

The brunette pushed Mia away, didn't say a single word. She just turned around and walked off; it was Ashley's turn to be upset. She left Mia standing in the bathroom, tears finally spilling over the rim of her green eyes. Mia started to turn around but the bathroom door flew open then, "How could you, Mia!" Ashley pointed her finger at the young girl, "How could you just go and kiss me like that!" She demanded at the younger girl standing in front of her. "Mia, I am happy with Spencer okay? I fell in _love_ with her." Ashley lowered her hands to her sides and continued to look at Mia, "You just have to get over me, Mia. I'm… just no good for you,"

"So how are you good for her, Ash? How?" Mia asked suddenly, cutting Ashley off from saying anything else.

"Ashley?" Before Ashley could answer Mia, Spencer's voice rang in their ears. Within seconds, her face came into the picture and her arms around the brunettes waist, "There you are," she spoke before laying a kiss upon the brunette's cheek, "Last night was amazing." She added on before looking at Mia, seeing the obvious tension between the two girls. "Did I interrupt something?" She asked then, pulling away from Ashley.

"No," Ashley spoke then, grabbing onto Spencer's hand, "Were done." She finally broke eye contact with the younger girl. Without a single word, both girls turned and left the younger girl standing alone, once again in the bathroom in a vulnerable state.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to thank everyone who's been reviewing and reading. I do hope you all are enjoying it, though it is the beginning of it and it's slow. I believe that you all should leave a review for me on this chapter, tell me what you think of the story and something about yourselves so I know my readers a little better.**

**Chapter 5- enjoy it folks.**

Six months ago, Spencer Carlin moved to the sunny city of Los Angeles. She quickly swooped in, became friends with everyone at the school. Spencer fell in love with Ashley Davies, the girl everyone fell in love with it seemed. Everyone knew her name; she was popular to say the least. People envied the Carlin girl, knowing that she was going to stick around for a long time now that she passed Ashley's two week test. The two week test was the amount of time Ashley spent in a relationship-if she didn't like you; she dumped you at the two week mark. If you were good at sex, you would have lasted at least a month tops.

But you see, Spencer Carlin was different- she lasted _six _months. Six months! People all over town envied the blonde girl, but truth be told, they were all invisible to the brunette. It's a thing called love; it does a lot to you, a lot of damage. Good damage-to an extent. A thing that Ashley hid from for years finally caught her, cornered her and took over her body. Her soul. She was living for someone else now, not just herself. Ashley woke up every day, excited to see Spencer, she lived for Spencer.

They were both finally happy.

Six months ago, Spencer was in a different relationship though with a girl back home in Ohio. She thought she loved this girl, but if you have to think about the thought of if you do or don't love someone, then you obviously don't. You shouldn't have to think about the answer of if you love a person or not. This girl though, she went through everything with Spencer so it meant a lot to her at first that she was staying apart of Spencer's life. But six months later, they barely talked to each other and it didn't bother Spencer at all. Because for once, she let love in and became overwhelmed with the way she disappeared in the happiness.

Today was graduation day for Ashley, Spencer, and Aiden. All three of them stood in Ashley's room, music playing loudly within the four walls as they dressed for the ceremony. "I can't believe we actually made it," Aiden admitted, lying on the brunettes' bed waiting for the two girls to finish getting dressed. He was always waiting for the girls to finish getting dressed, he took a long time for a guy but compared to his closest friends, he got ready in lightning speed.

"How does this dress look, Aid?" Spencer asked, stepping out of Ashley's walk-in closet. She was wearing a cute black and white sundress that came just above her knees. It wasn't too tight; it was loose around her figure.

"Aiden you even check out my girlfriend, I will kick you in the balls." Ashley threatened, stepping out of the closet as well, glaring at her long time best friend who held up his hands in defense, "You look gorgeous baby," She spoke to the blonde, lying a kiss upon her cheek.

Spencer looked over at Ashley, eyeing the girl who wore a light blue sundress- plain and simple. "You look amazing as well, sweetheart," Spencer replied, grabbing ahold of the brunettes hands as she gazed into the brown eyes that stared back at her in such admiration.

"You both make me sick," Aiden groaned, covering his eyes from the love sickening scene he was currently witnessing.

Both girls shared a light laugh before sharing a passionate but quick kiss, "So you're going to tell Kyla about your undying love for her tonight after we graduate?" Spencer teased as she stepped inside of the blue gown.

Ashley laughed, "He's going to chicken out like he always does, Spence, you know that." She smirked at her best friend as she too stepped inside of her blue gown and zipped it up. "He's been trying to confess his love for her the last six months,"

"Actually a year," Aiden said as he blushed, "I need more guy friends," He announced as he climbed off of Ashley's bed and headed for the door, "I'm just going to go uh… spit or something," He told the two girls who ended up laughing at the raven haired boy.

"So um," Spencer started as she looked from Ashley to the bed, "How about a quickie before we graduate?" She smiled seductively as she pulled the brunette in for a passionate kiss.

Ashley grinned in the kiss, "Aiden's going to be pissed because of how long it took us to just get to this point," She chuckled before Spencer started to attack the brunette's neck. "But I don't care about him, god that feels so good." She moaned in pleasure before collapsing back on her bed only to be taken controlled by the blonde on top of her.

As the entire class of 2005 all stood up from their seats as their principle announced that they were in fact, the graduating class of 2005, in unison, everyone threw their hats up in the air and cheered. Immediately afterwards, people met up with their parents out in the middle of the blacktop. Here right now, is the first time they are standing on it, on school grounds, no longer a high-school student but a college student. An adult- someone who came so far and accomplished something so entirely important- today, right now, is the first time they are standing here together as an entire class because in the future, this won't ever happen again.

Ashley stood in the middle of the entire school population, along with_ their_ parents,_ their_ siblings and grandparents. Who did she have? Her half-sister, Kyla Woods who hugged the older girl proudly, they both knew that neither of their parents would show up so it meant a lot to know that Kyla really was proud of her. They continued to hug, having it last for a long period of time because by now, Ashley had tears streaming down her face. Finally the tough exterior of the brunette broke as she was being embraced by her little sister who had grown to become her best friend over a period of time.

Finally when they pulled apart, Spencer and everyone else were standing there, ready to congratulate one another. Without wasting a second, the blonde pulled Ashley into a kiss, surprising the brunette since it was in front of Spencer's entire family, "Congratulations girlfriend," Spencer pulled back as she spoke to the older girl in front of her.

"Yes, congratulations Ashley," Arthur wrapped his arms around Ashley then. But what really surprised her was that Paula even hugged her and congratulated her. They had never once hugged before this moment and it meant more than the world to Spencer.

After Ashley was done being hugged by Spencer and her family, it was Aiden and his family's turn to hug her and congratulate her. Ashley didn't exactly have a family, but this group right here, this was her family. She turned to give Aiden a hug but he found his lips locked with her little sister's lips. Of course her first instinct was to pull her friend away and punch him in the face but she just smiled as she held onto Spencer's hand as they posed for pictures.

A few minutes passed before Aiden showed up by Ashley's side, "She feels the same way Ash," He beamed with happiness. He was glowing, "She feels the same way!"

"Aw Aid!" Spencer exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the muscular boy in excitement, "I'm so happy for you. Now we can go on double dates!" Spencer laughed lightly along with the group of people that she had grown close to these past six months.

As they took pictures together, Ashley couldn't help but scan the crowd for Mia. She knew that Holly would be by her side but she still wanted to see the girl. They hadn't spoken more than five words to each other in the past four months but she was still the girl that she helped raise she felt like. Ashley looked at Kyla who stood by Spencer's family who absolutely loved her. Ashley stepped away then, letting Spencer take pictures with her family as she pulled Kyla aside to ask where Mia was.

"I don't know, Ash, you didn't exactly invite her," Kyla spoke softly to her sister, "She's probably with her brother and Holly or something." Kyla then looked at her sister, searching for something but only found hurt that was quickly covered up with a different emotion that she couldn't put her finger on. "We'll see her tonight at the beach; I'll make sure she comes for you, Ash."

"I'm sorry, Ky. But thank you, I just… I want to see her, I wanted a picture with her," Ashley smiled sadly before returning to her group of friends to take many other pictures.

Later that night, everyone was starting to arrive at the beach in front of Madison Duarte's beach house, the head cheerleader and the girl who ruled the school. Ashley and Madison never really got along until the end of senior year, mostly because of Spencer but it was still worth the friendship that came out of it. There was a huge bonfire on the beach that was already blazing big with tons of graduates surrounding it. The party was for only seniors and anyone else had to have an invitation to be able to come inside.

Aiden and Kyla were sitting by the fire, holding hands as they talked about nonsense to each other while Ashley and Spencer were running on the edge of the sand where the water met. "I have a surprise for you, Spencer Carlin," Ashley giggled as she kicked some water at the blonde, loving the happy moment that was going on.

"Oh yeah? And what's that, Davies?" Spencer grinned as she caught back up with Ashley. She bumped her shoulder before Ashley could answer which made them both smile.

But whenever Ashley stopped walking suddenly, Spencer eyed her suspiciously. Blue eyes watched carefully as the brunette dug in her pocket, "Open your hand, Spence," Ashley commanded and as she pulled out the small object, Spencer opened her hand.

"Ashley," Spencer started as she stared at the key in the palm of her hand, "What is this?"

"Kyla and I bought a house here along the beach with our inheritance money that came through finally," Ashley turned her body to face the darken house they were standing in front of, "And I want you to move in with me, start our life together, Spencer," Ashley beamed in excitement as she saw the smile growing on the blondes face.

"Yes, I mean, of course, Ashley!" Spencer threw her arms around the brunette before pulling away and kissing her passionately, "Can I see the inside of it?" She asked Ashley with a seductive tone dripping off her words as she eyed the brunette.

"Of course," Ashley grinned back at the girl in front of her before lifting the blonde up off the ground, carrying her the short distance to the house while kissing, the heat between them intensifying.

Back at the bonfire, Kyla and Aiden were so deep in a conversation, she never noticed the two girls come and take a seat next to them. "Kyla," Aiden nodded to strawberry blonde girl sitting next to her who obviously was fighting off a thought. "I'll catch up with you later, yes?" He asked before placing a light kiss upon Kyla's cheek before walking away.

"So you and Aiden finally got together?" Mia smiled at her best friend, completely happy for her as she wrapped her arms around the small figure in front of her. "I'm sorry I've been so busy I haven't been available lately," Mia frowned as she took ahold of Holly's free hand. In the other hand, she held onto a red plastic cup filled with a mixture of vodka and coke.

"I miss you, best friend!" Kyla laughed at her lame statement but still went in for another hug because she honestly did miss the girl. "How are you two doing?"

Mia laughed at Kyla, "We're good," She smiled at the volleyball player who smiled back just as big before excusing herself to refill her drink. "Well… I mean," She frowned again, "I know you're tired of hearing this but-"

"She misses you too, Mia," Kyla confessed, referring to her sister which shocked her best friend. "She asked where you were today,"

"I was busy,"

Kyla chuckled, "We bought a house a few houses down from here, Ash and I," She smiled brightly, proud of herself as she was growing up, "When we graduate, you're moving in with me as my roommate."

"That'll go real good with Spencer," Mia rolled her eyes, "Speaking of those two, where are they?" She asked quietly as she quickly searched the surroundings for the two girls.

"Probably at the house, that was Ashley's plan."

Mia turned away from Kyla then, this was why she hadn't hung out with her best friend in the past months. She surrounded herself with Holly who became her world then. "I love Holly, Kyla just not the same way as I love Ashley and it hurts that I can't move on from her," She admitted quietly after a few minutes of silence. Kyla already knew this information though; anyone who actually paid attention to the two girls could see this. "It's hard for me to see her, Ky. We haven't spoken more than five words to each other in the past four months, what does she expect me to say?" Mia then turned to her best friend, "I'm serious, Ky. What does she expect me to say?'

Kyla frowned then, staring deeply into the blazing fire in front of them. For once, she had no idea what to say to her best friend. "Kyla, Mia, how are you two doing?" Madison's voice came from out of nowhere then, bringing their attention to the Latina who took Holly's empty seat. "Glad you two could make it," She smiled warmly at the two younger girls, "Where's your sister at?"

"The new house,"

"Then why are we sitting here?" Madison asked, raising her eyebrow, "Go get Aiden and meet us over there, Ky," She smiled as she wrapped her arm with Mia's and made her stand up.

"You got it Princess," Kyla smarted back, making Madison flip the younger girl off.

Once the two girls were at the house, Mia started to complain about not wanting to go inside without Kyla. Madison though insisted that they don't have to wait, they were all close friends so why would they have to wait for Kyla? Madison then pushed opened the door, calling out for Ashley and Spencer but instantly hearing moaning noises coming from the master bedroom down the hallway.

"Madison, I really don't want to be in here," Mia announced, making jealously fill the pit of her stomach.

"Why not girl? They're just having se- oh," Madison studied the younger girl, "You're in love with Spencer aren't you,"

The statement made Mia laugh, "No, no I'm not in love with Sp-"

"Mia? What're you doing here?" There came Spencer's voice then, making both Madison and Mia turn around to see the blonde wrapped only in a sheet, "Madison?" She sounded even more surprised, "This is… weird."

"Hey there, sex kitten," Madison laughed, pulling the blonde into an awkward side hug, "Where's the other one?" she asked before walking all the way down the hallway.

"Wow she smells like a lot of alcohol," Spencer laughed as she adjusted the sheet around her body.

Mia laughed awkwardly along with the blonde, "Yeah you should have walked over here with her, it was very entertaining," She commented making Spencer smile slightly.

Blue eyes looked at the younger girl, studying her for a moment, "I just… wanted to apologize." Spencer laughed nervously, "For this," She added on as she motioned to what she was wearing, "and just for ruining your friendship with Ashley," she spoke quietly, staring down at the floor. "I'm really not a bad-"

"Please just stop," Mia shook her head, not wanting to listen to anything that Spencer was saying, "I don't want to hear it. It's whatever, it's in the past, and it's all good. I'm just here because Madison wanted to see you guys," She crossed her arms over her chest as she finished speaking. She turned away from Spencer then, not being able to see the hurt expression that the blonde was now wearing.

There was silence that filled the room between the two girls before a startled scream came from down the hallway and followed quickly with a loud laughter. Mia and Spencer both looked at one another and slightly smiled- there was hope between the girls. "Guess I should go save my girlfriend," Spencer turned away from the younger girl and made her way back into the master bedroom that Ashley had claimed as her own.

Mia was left standing there in the living room which was already filled with furniture. She studied the house and it was already filled with photos and life, like Ashley had already started living here not long ago. But there was one photo that hung up on the wall that caught her eye, making her walk over to it. She smiled slightly as she saw three people in the photo- Ashley, Kyla and herself. Ashley had her arms around both Kyla and Mia; their faces were painted from the fair they attended that day. Ashley was a cat, Kyla was a mouse and Mia was an Indian. They all looked so young; Mia was only 13 in the photo, making Ashley 14. Though it was only four years ago, the way Mia looked at Ashley was the same way she still looked at her today-even after all of the hurt that she had been caused by the older girl.

"That's my favorite picture," Ashley spoke up, startling Mia, "Sorry," She breathed out, not taking her eyes off of the girl.

"We all look so happy-that was a really fun night now that I remember it," Mia smiled at the picture, running her fingertips across the three faces in the photograph as the memory replayed in her head.

"Baby, oh my god she's throwing up," Spencer rushed out as she stepped in the room wearing her jeans and the shirt she showed up to the party in. "Please help me, I barely know the girl," She looked at Ashley, pleading her with her blue eyes.

"I guess that's my cue," Ashley said, turning away from Mia to follow Spencer who returned to the room. "Spencer's really trying with you, Mia, if you could for me, give her a chance." She smiled slightly at the green eyed girl who never broke her line of vision off of the picture.

Mia listened to the steps grow quiet and when she didn't hear the footsteps any longer, she let out a long breath that she had no idea that she was keeping in. "I have to get out of here," She mumbled under her breath, turning away from the photograph that revealed how happy they all were before relationships started coming and going and ruining the friendships and possible future relationships.

Whenever she opened the door, three figures were standing on the other side, "Mia, what's wrong?" Kyla asked but to only have Mia push past her, in a rush to get out of the house. Kyla shared a looked with Aiden and Holly, the other two figures that stood by her side.

"I'll go after her," Holly smiled slightly, knowing the history with her and Ashley. Somehow though, Mia always brought Ashley up even when she claimed she didn't want anything to do with her. She was completely over the older girl; they were all lies because somehow, Ashley _always _gets brought up.

Love does something to a person. It breaks them down to their smallest point when it feels as if it builds you up completely, making you feel invincible. But it's all an act, love is. Love puts walls up around your heart, makes you think up different scenarios that could possibly happen. Love makes you go insane, makes you a jealous person. But worst of all, love destroys you as it fills you with happiness, making you completely oblivious of your heart breaking.


	6. Chapter 6

Falling in love with someone happens unexpected, it's so sudden that one day you have a different attraction to this person and it grows stronger every day. Love isn't easy though, you have to fight for it to stay alive, breathe air into it whenever the fire starts to turn to smoke. You've got to live for love and love has to live for you.

After the graduation party, most people weren't seen for a couple of days. They were all trying to get over their hangovers still, trying to cover up mistakes, rekindle fires that were smoked out. But today was different, especially for Mia since she was one of the many people who stayed home, not because she was scared to go out, just to recover from her emotional beating that night. Today, Ashley showed up on her doorstep, alone for that matter and waited patiently on the other side of the door which a tiny slender box in her hands. She knocked three times and after a couple of minutes, the door swung open and revealed a puffy eyed red head who's eyes immediately went from sad to soft.

"Ashley," She breathed out, her voice hoarse from the constant crying.

Without any words spoken out of the brunette, Ashley wrapped her arms tightly around Mia who immediately broke down once again. Mia continued to cry on Ashley's shoulder in the doorway for countless minutes before she took a deep breath and calmed herself down and gained the strength to pull away. "Mia," Ashley spoke softly, never taking her eyes off the young girl in front of her.

"What're you doing here?"

She was short but quick to the point, "Here," Ashley handed over the slender box.

"What is it?" Mia looked up at Ashley after wiping her nose on her long sleeve shirt.

"Open it whenever I'm gone, you'll know." She smiled slightly as she took in the broken girl again in her arms, "Kyla and I are having a house warming dinner, I'd really like it if you were there," She pulled back and looked into Mia's eyes.

"I don't know," Mia replied softly, pulling away completely out of the girls grasp.

Without thinking though, Ashley leaned in and placed a light kiss upon Mia's cheek, "Please think about it, for me." And she turned away from the younger girl, walked down the porch steps and made her way into her car.

After Ashley was out of sight, Mia opened the box and inside revealed a small sterling silver, feather shaped necklace with the words 'love every day' on it. The small gift made Mia smile, it was the first smile in many days but it felt nice. So nice that she jumped into the shower shortly after opening the gift and got dressed up for the dinner at Ashley's house that night.

Later that evening, everyone was gathered around the table at the Davies' new house. Wine glasses in their hands as Ashley stood, "I'd just like to thank everyone for joining us tonight," She motioned to Kyla and then to Spencer who was living there with Ashley as well, "I'd also like to make an announcement," Madison cheered, already knowing what was going on but everyone else, including Kyla was unaware of this sudden announcement. Ashley looked down at Spencer who was sitting by her side, holding onto her free hand and wearing a smile upon her face, "Spencer and I will be flying out to Paris this weekend because Spencer here got a full ride scholarship for a year at some school I can't pronounce!"

Once the group settled from their laughter, Spencer spoke up with a smile upon her face, "The name of it is _Ecole Parsons à Paris."_

"But, what are you going to do in Paris for a year?" Mia spoke up then, completely concerned about Ashley giving up her dreams just so Spencer could go after hers.

All eyes turned to Ashley then, "Um," she sat down then, "Well I plan to eat a lot of pizza!"

"Honey that's Italian," Spencer smiled adoringly at her girlfriend next to her.

"So tell me again, how did you manage on graduating high school?" Aiden laughed along with everyone else sitting around the table and with this sudden topic change, no one bothered to ask again what exactly Ashley was going to do in Paris. But Mia continued on staring at the brunette who sipped her wine slowly, ever so often catching those eyes looking at her.

Everyone left shortly after dinner was finished which the young couple was happy about so they could enjoy the peace and quiet together, "Friday is coming quickly, Ash," Spencer looked up at Ashley as they both laid down together in their bed, "You sure you still want to come?"

A bright smile came from the older girl, "I wouldn't miss this for the world," She placed a kiss upon the blonde's lips and minutes later, they were both fast asleep.

The next couple of days were filled with packing, shipping and a lot of beer. Kyla, Aiden and Madison helped get everything together for the two girls for their departure the following morning. It was both exciting and sad to see the two girls move onto this next step but they were glad to share it with the closet of friends.

It was their last night in America and Ashley had yet to see Mia which broke her heart and only Kyla knew. When the night was nearing to the end, Ashley started to become emotional and it wasn't like her to become like that, but after so many beers, no one really could tell if there was something else bothering her or if she was just sad about leaving. Kyla eventually pulled her older sister aside to talk to her, "Ash, what's going on?" She asked quietly, not to grab anybody's attention.

To be honest, Ashley hadn't had many beers that night, it was the fact that Mia still hadn't said goodbye to her that was hurting. "I leave first thing tomorrow morning at 6 and Mia still hasn't come by," Ashley explained quietly, "I just, I thought I meant a little more to her than this," She stared at the ground, trying to control her emotions.

"Ash, you mean more than the world to Mia, its killing her seeing you go. That's why she can't say goodbye, I'm sure of it," Her sister pleaded and tried with Ashley but she was still going to be sad no matter what.

"it doesn't even matter, Ky," Ashley finally looked up into her sisters' eyes, "I'm leaving tomorrow with Spencer, to Paris, if Mia doesn't say goodbye to me then that's her own fault. I don't know how long I'll be in Paris, Kyla, I honestly don't. But for her to not do this?" She paused for a minute to think about what she was going to say next, "Fuck it, I have to go see her," Ashley mumbled, turning away from Kyla to grab her coat.

"Hey, hey sweetheart, where are you going?" Spencer grabbed ahold of Ashley's hand, pulling her back. "You can't leave now, we're opening our going away presents," Blue eyes smiled brightly at Ashley.

"I'll be right over," She shared a kiss with the blonde before turning back to her sister, "When you see Mia, tell her… tell her I love her and I'll be back soon and to finish high school!" She quickly added the school part before turning away from Kyla and made her complete attention back on her girlfriend.

The group of friends stayed up way too late that night or morning as 4:30 would be considered. With an hour and a half of sleep, the two girls, their luggage and anything else they needed were packed up in their car being driven by Aiden and Kyla on their way to the airport. It was the dreaded morning and the dreaded painful goodbye that lied ahead.

Once at the airport though, they didn't have much time to say yet another goodbye because traffic at LAX started piling up quickly. The young couple watched the car drive away, they looked at each other and smiled, "Here's to starting our life," Ashley smiled at the blonde who smiled back just as big before placing a giant kiss upon the brunette's lips.

"Here's to starting our life together," Spencer repeated, grabbing Ashley's hand as they began their journey inside of the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

After a long first couple weeks, finally the young couple finished settling into their small loft in the heart of the city of Paris. Both girls slumped down onto their couch and sighed, immediately Spencer fell into Ashley's embrace and closed her eyes, completely exhausted. It was nearing midnight now and both girls were finally on the right time zone. Minutes passed and eventually both girls passed out on the couch, neither having enough energy to pick themselves up to make it to their new bedroom.

The following morning, Ashley woke up before Spencer who was snoring lightly in the brunette's arms, which made her smile. She slowly moved out of the blondes hold and worked her way over into the kitchen. Quietly she started making breakfast for the both of them and as she continued to work, her thoughts began to run. What was she doing there? What was in it for her? Was she making the right choice? Whenever she was splattered with hot grease from the bacon, her thoughts were knocked aside. She looked over to see Spencer awaking from her slumber and smiling at the smell of food being cooked.

"What cha making?" She asked, walking up behind Ashley. Spencer wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and started kissing her neck, gentle and sweet.

"French toast and bacon," Ashley grinned at the irony as she turned around to kiss Spencer, "Good morning, darling," She placed a light kiss upon the girls forehead which made the both of them smile.

"Am I going to get fed French toast every morning now because we live in France?" Ashley turned around to see the blonde setting up the kitchen table for the food and caught the girl's eyes, but she never replied with words, just an adoring grin. "I love you, Ash," Spencer spoke sweetly at she stared at the girl in front of her.

"I know," Ashley smiled back at the blonde, "I love you too," She added as she started to bring the food over to the table.

After breakfast, Spencer was off to the studio to begin on her first documentary, leaving Ashley alone in the loft who sat there on the couch for an hour or so flipping through channels on the TV that were in French so she didn't understand much. She ended up turning off the TV and walked over to her computer where she updated her Facebook and browsed the web for pointless things. Looking down at the clock though, it had only been three hours since Spencer had left for work. She groaned in frustration at how slow time passed when she was alone and didn't know a single soul in the town.

So Ashley grabbed her shoes, jacket, and her purse and headed out the door and downstairs to the coffee shop. She walked inside and music was playing lightly in English and she smiled at the familiarity of the song. The girl at the counter greeted her as Ashley made her way up to place her order, "Oh you're an American," The girl smiled brighter, "I love your accents,"

This made Ashley laugh, "Seriously?" The girl nodded, "We love your guys' accents,"

"Are you the girl who moved in upstairs?" The girl asked as she began to make Ashley's drink. It was a slow day so there weren't many employees working. "Not to be creepy or anything, just the word around the shop,"

This girl had light brown hair pulled up into this messy bun, her small, black framed glasses were sitting on top of her head. Her bright hazel eyes danced as she talked, "Yeah my girlfriend and me moved in two weeks ago yesterday,"

The coffee girl handed over Ashley's drink, "Well welcome to Paris," She smiled, "I'm Olivia," She stuck out her hand for Ashley to shake as they introduced themselves. "Are you sticking around?" She asked, "I'm about to go onto break and I'd love to talk more,"

Ashley looked down at her watch and nodded, she had nowhere to be, "Yeah I'll be sitting over there by the window, join me whenever," She smiled sweetly before making her way over to an empty table on the opposite wall where she began to sip on her chia latte.

A few minutes later, Olivia walked up and joined Ashley. The girls began talking and were so in conversation that the manager of the coffee shop had to remind the light brown haired girl that she was due to come back to work. "But tomorrow evening, let's all do dinner?" She asked standing up, referring to herself, Ashley and Spencer and then Olivia's boyfriend Daniel. "We'll just meet here since I'm assuming you have no idea where you're going."

Ashley laughed, "Alright, sounds like a plan." She smiled and stood up to give the girl a hug before walking out of the shop.

Since Olivia was right, Ashley had no idea where she was or where she was going so instead of going back home like she had planned, she decided to walk around the city just to see what it was all about. She walked into a little shop that was obviously for tourist. So she grabbed an 'I heart Paris' shirt for her sister like she had promised. After that shop though, Ashley decided before she walked too far to remember where she had come from, she figured it was time for her to head on home where Spencer should be now waiting for her.

Once back at the building, she started making her way up to the loft where there was a note hanging on the outside of the door. She grabbed it and read it, _hey Ashley its Olivia, figured you might want my number to get ahold of me for tomorrow night. Can't wait! _And on the bottom was her number. She laughed as she put her key in to unlock the door but it was already unlocked. Suddenly, her heart started beating rapidly as she began to panic about being robbed and how Spencer was going to kill her.

But as soon as Ashley walked inside, she saw Spencer standing at the stove stirring something. The sound of the door being shut made Spencer turn around to see Ashley come in with a panicked expression on her face, "So what are you and Olivia doing tomorrow night?" She asked, suspecting the worse already.

"Wait what?"

"The girl whose number you already got?"

"Spence," Ashley spoke softly as she set her purse down on the counter, walking up to Spencer and making her turn around to face her. "She works downstairs at the coffee shop; she wants to go to dinner with you and me. Her boyfriend is coming along too,"

Blue eyes looked up into brown, "Promise?"

"Cross my heart," Ashley leaned in and kissed Spencer passionately, "How was your first day honey?" She asked sweetly, still not letting go of the blonde.

"It was okay, not too busy. Didn't really get anything done," Spencer turned back to the stove, "You hungry?"

Taking the hint that the blonde didn't want to talk, Ashley ignored the sudden subject change, "Starving,"


	8. Chapter 8

"So when are you going to let me come and watch you at work?" It's been two months since the dinner double date with Olivia and her boyfriend. Still Spencer won't talk about what's happening at her new job. "Or not, whatever," Ashley continued to flip through her magazine as she sat at the table with Spencer who sat quiet eating breakfast. "You used to let me come to your work and let me watch and we'd have sex a lot," Brown eyes peaked over the magazine and watched the blonde girl smirk.

"What are you getting at, Ash?" Blue eyes stared curiously at Ashley.

She laid her magazine down and slowly pushed it off of the table. Spencer raised an eye brow at her girlfriend who smirked. Then Ashley stood up and grabbed Spencer's bowl from her and glass of orange juice and set it on the counter. This move caused Spencer to turn around quickly, "What are you doing?" Spencer stood from her chair.

Not wasting a minute, Ashley walked up to Spencer and started to kiss her aggressively, which would have led to other things but Spencer's phone started ringing, making Ashley groan. "Who's so important to ruin this moment?" She watched Spencer hold up her index finger and walk out of the room with a smile on her face. Ashley grabbed her keys and her purse and as she opened the front door, Spencer walked out of their bedroom.

"Where are you going, honey?"

"Get some coffee," Ashley responded and slammed the door shut.

Instead of running after the brunette, Spencer pulled out her phone and dialed the number that had called her, "Hey sorry, Ashley got upset and left, so I can talk now. I missed your voice all week,"

At the coffee shop downstairs, Ashley leaned against the counter talking to Olivia, "When do you get off?"

"In like, six hours, Ash," Olivia chuckled at the distressed American girl, "What's the matter with you?" She leaned on the counter and grabbed ahold of Ashley's hands.

"I don't know, Spencer mostly, she's being so secretive and I just want to go to the bar and drink and maybe somehow find something to smoke," She laughed along with Olivia, "Go out with me tonight! That's a great idea!"

Olivia started laughing and pulled back from the sad girl in front of her to take someone's order, "I don't know," She replied before making the drink and warming up a blueberry muffin.

"Please? Come on, it'll be fun. Just you and me, we'll have a lot of fun," Brown eyes smiled as they watched the girl make a coffee drink.

"I wouldn't even know what to wear,"

"I'll help you dress,"

"How about un-dress?" Both Ashley and Olivia looked at the customer who just smiled as he looked at both girls.

"Get out of here before I kick your ass," Ashley stood from leaning on the counter to hovering a foot above his height. Quickly the young boy left the shop.

Olivia avoided eye contact with Ashley for a moment, "But okay, I'll go if you buy me a drink,"

"I'll buy you two," Ashley grinned at her now closet friend she had it seemed.

Upstairs, Spencer was lying on her stomach on the bed, still on the phone. There was a long pause in the conversation and eye lids covered the color blue as a deep breath escaped past her lips, "I've got to go, Jade, I don't want to hurt Ashley any more than I have."

"You're going to see me at work tomorrow anyways, Spence, I'm not going anywhere." Jade was a special girl who helped start Spencer's business. The idea of the business started before Paris and California. These girls started this idea when Spencer still lived down the street from Jade whenever she still lived in Ohio. Last month, Spencer had her old friend fly out for an interview but the tension between them is still very strong. "Even when you moved to California I told you I wasn't going to ever be out of your life, even if I have to stay a friend, I'll be here," She continued to speak sweet things in Spencer's ear, distracting her from hearing the front door open and close. Before she knew it, Ashley was walking through the bedroom door with a new attitude.

"Still on the phone?" Ashley more of pointed it out than questioned the girl who was now lying very stiffly on their king sized bed.

Spencer slightly frowned; it was obvious how this was taking its toll on the brunette. Without saying goodbye, she hung up the phone and tossed it aside onto the bed. She crawled to the edge of the bed where Ashley faced away from staring at the sea of clothes in the closet they shared. She wrapped her arms around the girls waist where they both melted into each other for a moment before Ashley pulled away.

"I'm going out with Olivia tonight, since I'm sure you'll be late at the studio again," Ashley spoke blandly as she shuffled through some tops she had in mind for the night she had ahead of herself.

The blonde's shoulders bent forward, she felt like she was letting Ashley down continuously. She felt as if she should have come to Paris alone because maybe then she wouldn't feel as if she was holding the brunette back. "I was actually going to ask if you wanted to maybe order in some food and watch a movie but since you have plans already-"

"No," Ashley turned around quickly and stared at the blonde in front of her, "No," She repeated sternly, "You don't get to do that, you don't get to make me feel bad for having plans whenever you're the one gone every single night since we've moved here at that stupid studio," Ashley took in a deep breath which was needed. She felt a slight release of pressure as well.

Once again, Spencer frowned, "its okay Ashley, I know that I haven't been as available as you've wanted, I promise to make it better starting tomorrow." She continued to sit on the edge of the bed, staring at the girl in front of her who expected a full on argument she guessed by the expression on Ashley's face. "How about tomorrow night, we go out for dinner?"

Ashley yearned for the girl she fell in love with to come back and this was the start of it, "I love you, sounds perfect darling," She smiled sadly at the blonde who reciprocated the same smile.

"So where are you and Olivia going off to tonight?"

"Dancing," Ashley replied, already expecting the groan from her girlfriend who hated the idea of someone else dancing and grinding up on her girlfriend.

Just like she imagined, Spencer groaned, "I really wish you'd let me come so I could stop her from trying anything with you," Without thinking, the jealous tone had escaped her mouth which made Ashley grin.

"I'd really like it if you'd spend the night away from the studio and come with us, it'll be fun," Ashley smiled at her girlfriend who was taking complete interest in her again in the past two months.

Spencer just smiled and agreed because she knew that it would make Ashley happy and that's what she needed to do right now. Not just for their relationship but because it was the right thing to do. So she stood from her bed and walked to the same closet and quickly picked out an outfit that she'd wear tonight alongside Ashley. When the two tried together, they were perfect with each other.

Later that night, the three girls stood at the bar in their high heels and miniskirts talking amongst each other. They waited patiently for their drinks to arrive and filled the space with conversation about who to avoid that night. When their drinks arrived, Ashley ordered two rounds of Jose shots for the three of them to get their nerves out of the way.

Before long, they were on the dance floor moving their hips along to the music. Ashley was dancing in front of Spencer who was really enjoying her girlfriends butt in her pelvic area. Her hands wandered up and down the brunette's body as well as her lips that found the bare skin of Ashley's neck and exposed ear lobe. Olivia was dancing along with the music in the same position but instead of Spencer being behind her, a tall dark attractive man stood behind her, who had a tight grip on her hip, making her rub up and down against him for his own pleasure.

The music was never ending for the girls and on their next opportunity, the girls took a drink break where they ordered two more rounds of shots of Jose and ordered another round of drinks to be able to chase the shots with. They moved into a booth where they gave their feet a chance to breathe as well and Olivia and Ashley fell in a conversation, leaving Spencer sipping on her drink, bobbing her head along with the music.

It was in that moment when her blue eyes fell upon another set of brown eyes across the room. She smiled slightly, knowing those eyes too well. She knew she was in trouble because suddenly, she couldn't keep her eyes off of this girl. She excused herself and made her way across the floor where Jade stood next to another blonde girl. Jade had short dark blonde hair that framed her face perfectly. It went well with her small body. Her voice was as smooth as honey and when she spoke, everyone listened.

"I know you," Jade spoke in a low voice which always made Spencer's heart fly.

But she just smiled at the girl, "I know you too," She replied lamely.

"So that's your girl?" Jade asked, nodding in Ashley's direction. Spencer refused to look behind her, "She's looking at us," Jade waved across the bar and Spencer already knew that it was the wrong thing to do.

"Yeah, that's Ashley,"

"From what I saw, you two look happy together and that's good, you need that," Jade smiled sadly at Spencer. Without thinking, her hand was holding onto Spencer's. "She's not even watching us anymore, honey. I could kiss you like I want too and she wouldn't even know," These words fell off her tongue as smooth as ice.

"But you can't," Spencer's eyes shot down to her lips which were inches away from hers already due to the noise level.

Minutes must have passed because Ashley appeared at Spencer's side without notice until she cleared her throat which only made the two girls break eye contact and hand contact, "Spence, who's your friend?" Ashley narrowed her eyes at this girl.

Spencer's lips pressed hard together as seconds flew past her, knowing that as soon as she revealed the face of her past, things were to get rocky, "This is um, my co-worker," She quickly said, trying to avoid the usage of her name.

"Jade Rider," The smaller girl stuck out her hand ready to shake but everything in Ashley's body sunk so far, her brown eyes glazed over quickly as they stared into the blue eyes she trusted with everything.

"Ash," Spencer spoke quietly as she reached for her girlfriend. Jade clearly not understanding what was happening in front of her.

"Don't," She pulled her hands away, "You made me stop being friends with one of my best friends because she loved me, and I moved to Paris for you, gave everything up for you for the same promise you gave me but broke." Ashley stepped back from the blonde girl, "And here you are, hiding behind my back with… her." She spoke with disgust.

At this moment, Olivia appeared to Ashley's side, "What's going on?" She asked, curious to all of the expressions within the three girls.

"I was just leaving," Ashley said quietly as she turned away from the love of her life and the girl who started most of their fights. To her surprise, she turned to see Olivia by her side with concern written over her face. "I think she's cheating on me with her ex," Finally out of the club, Ashley spoke and tears fell from her eyes.

Olivia stopped sharply and stared at the brunette who continued to walk to the car, her shoulders were slumped, tear ruined makeup fell down her face. "Spencer," She whispered to the wind as she shook her head.

Once Ashley was dropped off at her apartment, she crawled into bed and held onto the phone which she so badly wanted to use to call Mia like she used to do whenever she was hurting. But her fingers wouldn't dial that familiar number because the other hand was working on opening a brand new bottle of Jack Daniels. She worked quickly on downing the first fourth of the bottle and the rest of the night to her was a huge blur by the next morning.

She rolled over to check the time on the alarm clock on Spencer's side of the bed and before she read the time, she noticed that Spencer wasn't home yet. She sighed- 10:34am.

The next following weeks to come after that night, Spencer was home early for dinner, took Ashley out more often and never answered the phone while she spent her free time in the brunette's arms. It seemed to Ashley that she just over reacted with the way Spencer had changed. It was as if they were falling in love again. Yesterday was so good for them that they found themselves in bed the entire day tangled up in nothing else but skin and sheets.

Tonight, Spencer walked through the front door with a dozen roses in hand, surprising Ashley who was standing over the stove working on a pot roast for dinner. She turned around at the sound of the door being shut and a smile grew endlessly on her face as she saw Spencer leaning against the counter holding out a dozen roses. "Baby," She breathed out.

"Dinner smells delicious, looks like Paris has taught you something." Spencer kissed Ashley passionately before shrugging off her jacket. "Today was insane though, Ash. It was awesome," Spencer started out on a long story which of course Ashley paid close attention to every detail. "These people really seemed to like my stuff so I might get the opportunity to do a documentary on their tour across South America,"

These words caught Ashley's breath then, "Wait what?"

"Yeah, South America, how cool would that be, Ash? We could be living in mud huts and learning the cultural of the different tribes and I honestly have no idea what I'm talking about. I don't want to go to South America; there are spiders there bigger than my face." Spencer rambled on, which meant one thing. It meant a lot to her and she honestly wanted to go document with this group and show the world about their experiences. "How was your day?" She smiled at her girlfriend, hoping that Ashley would just ignore her entire ramble.

**Due to my absence, I thought that I'd treat you guys with a long chapter and an apology. So much has happened in the past months I'd bore you trying to tell you everything! But anyways, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, go ahead and review and let me know your thoughts so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

Days would pass before eventually Ashley worked up enough courage to ask for an answer to a question she had been dying to know. She sat across from Spencer at the kitchen table, both eating breakfast before work. Spencer was lost inside of an article in another magazine about photography or documentary, whichever, Ashley began to lose count how many the blonde was actually subscribed too. It took a minute to swallow the rest of the food she could bare when she folded her hands on her lap and stared patiently at the girl sitting across from her.

Spencer looked up, "Yes, darling?"

A deep breath was taken, "What happened with you and Jade? Back in Ohio and the night at the bar the other week," She trailed off, already dreading the answers to come from the blonde.

Spencer looked taken back by her girlfriend's question, "Ashley," Her name was said softly.

Brown eyes looked across the table, "Please Spencer,"

"You're asking me to… basically hurt you," She scoffed and shook her head at this point, "No, I refuse to answer that." Her blue eyes cast back down into the article she was reading moments ago.

"I deserve to know," Spencer knew that Ashley was right.

She closed her eyes before looking back at Ashley; "We were together, Ash." Spencer started off, "In Ohio, she was the girl I couldn't go a day without." She paused for a moment, "That night in the bar, nothing happened. Nothing has ever happened between us, Ashley, you know I couldn't do that to you," She spoke quickly but smoothly- as if she had been practicing that speech for a while now.

Ashley eventually found blue eyes again, "What about at the studio?" She was completely vulnerable now sitting in front of Spencer who held onto her heart in the palm of her hand, having the opportunity to break it each day.

Now it was blue eyes avoiding brown, looking for anything to focus on instead of hurt filled eyes, "Nothing has ever happened, sweetheart, I would have told you," Spencer stood from her chair and made her way across the small distance between the two girls and locked her lips with the brunettes. "I love you," She whispered quietly before capturing another passionate kiss. "But before I'm late, I've got to run so I'll see you tonight for dinner,"

Ashley watched Spencer move across the rooms, grabbing her bags and phone and other stuff she always carried with her to and from work. She sat patiently at the table, waiting for the final kiss farewell before she'd see her girlfriend again. Ashley sighed deeply thinking about how uncomfortable she felt with Jade working alongside of Spencer for countless hours.

Before Spencer actually left, she bent down to kiss Ashley once more, "You promise nothing has happened?" Ashley pleaded with her brown eyes for the answer she wanted to hear and hoped to God that it'd be true.

"Promise," Spencer spoke softly against Ashley's lips before exiting their apartment.

Minutes passed before Ashley actually moved from her stance at the table. She cleaned up the dishes and grabbed her running shoes. Tying them carefully, she opened the front door and jogged down the stairs today instead of waiting for the elevator which usually stunk like trash anyways on Tuesday mornings.

Once outside where the sun was up high early, shining brightly down onto everyone who dared to go out. Ashley wasted no time with walking; her head phones plugged in and turned up to a level where it blocked out all outside noises. It was how Ashley liked running- undisturbed. She ran past hundreds of business people, alongside of other joggers, past groups of children. The smells of bakeries cooking fresh bread filled the air. Usually whenever Ashley would hit this block, she'd be too tired and turn around but today was different it seemed as if her legs had no limit today and continued to carry her for another mile and a half before she finally stopped, bending over forward heaving for air. Her lungs burned as she walked in little circles, eventually sitting down on the grass off to the side of the park.

Birds were chirping above her in the trees she noticed once her breathing was under control. Ashley adjusted her sunglasses on her nose before standing up to search for a water fountain. As she walked the perimeter of the park, she noticed Olivia's car parked outside at a gas station. She smiled as her friend waved her over, so across the street Ashley jogged.

"What are you doing over on this side of town?" Olivia chuckled, pulling Ashley into an awkward side hug.

"Just went for a jog," She pointed at her outfit which clearly screamed out that she was jogging.

"Oh!" Olivia became quiet, "I saw Spencer earlier,"

Ashley's heart began racing, "Yeah?" She tried desperately to seem okay with the whole situation.

"She was with that Jade girl," Olivia looked up quickly to catch Ashley's reaction but saw nothing. "Who is she anyways?" She asked quietly, testing the water of the subject.

Brown eyes darted everywhere except for the curious eyes staring back at her, "She's the girl who Spencer first fell in love with back in the states before she moved to where I lived, so you could say that I feel a little threatened," She laughed nervously, "I mean, I trust Spencer not to let anything happen, I mean, that's what I'm supposed to feel right?"

Olivia smiled sadly at her friend, "Look," She started as she finished pumping gas, "I'm off today, would you want to come visit my sister with me? She's cute, gay, single,"

Ashley couldn't help but laugh, "No I'm okay, but I will defiantly keep her in mind," She replied to Olivia who shoved her phone in front of Ashley's face, revealing a photo of her sister.

"That's Anna,"

A small whistle escaped Ashley's mouth, "Oh wow, she's hot," She smirked as she looked at this Zooey Deschanel look alike. "But I still have to pass, sadly," She chuckled, "I've got dinner plans with Spencer tonight,"

"You sure she just won't cancel on you?" Olivia eyed her friend carefully before climbing into the car and talking through the open window.

"Olivia, she isn't like that anymore- she hasn't cancelled on me all week."

"Whatever you want to believe, Ash; just don't set your expectations up too high. You have my number," Olivia started up her car as she turned to Ashley, "Call me if your girl doesn't show up, I'll get you drunk." She smiled before waving goodbye and pulling off to head to her sister's house for the night.

Speaking of sisters, Ashley began to realize how home sick she was becoming. Her heart ached in hopes that Spencer follows through with their dinner plans tonight. She often found herself wondering what her family and friends were up to. How the beach house was doing with Kyla and Aiden living together in it. It's been half a year since Ashley has seen anyone other Spencer and the few people she's met here in Paris. She turned to start her jog home.

Meanwhile, at the studio, Spencer worked quietly alone as she slowly worked on eating a grilled chicken salad. She focused hard on the screen in front of her, trying to piece every part of the documentary together perfectly for the local high-school's senior class. It wasn't a big project like South America would have been and at the thought of South America, Spencer stopped everything she was doing and bent her head down as she sighed heavily. She didn't know what she was going to do anymore.

The front door opened, moving bells above it to cause a noise, signaling a customer. Spencer walked out into the front room and greeted the customer nicely. They discussed prices for family photos, places to shoot or standard studio shoot. Spencer gave outfit ideas and her final estimate price for the package the customer wanted. A few minutes after the discussion, the lady was out the door and another walked through.

It was a younger girl, probably a senior in high-school. Her long blonde hair reached the middle of her back; she was dressed in a very indie outfit. Spencer looked at her, watched the way she studied her photos that were posted for sell around the front side of her studio. "Did you actually take these?" The girl stood in front of a picture that was Ashley's silhouette at the end of the Malibu pier, her arms were spread wide open, as if she was hugging the sunset.

"Yeah," Spencer smiled at the memory of that specific day, it was one of the many that made Spencer fall deeper in love with the brunette girl.

"Is this the same girl in all of these photos?" The blonde girl glanced back at Spencer who looked around the front room and saw that she used Ashley in just about every photo.

A smile grew across Spencer's face, "Yeah, she's a very beautiful person to photograph." Her heart raced as she begins to feel newly in love with the girl of her dreams. As if that's all she needed was for someone to force her to see the beauty in the girl she already has.

"Are you looking for an intern possibly?" The girl asked bluntly, knocking Spencer from her thoughts.

"Um, well I'm not really at the moment. What are you looking to do?"

The girl sighed as she continued to look at the photos that were set up, "To work alongside of a professional photography and documenter. I heard your offer about South America," The girl looked at Spencer, "I would love to be a part of your team if you decide to go."

Spencer sighed, "I honestly don't know if I'm going to accept that offer," She studied the girl in front of her; "You're American aren't you?" The blonde turned back around and smiled.

"Yeah, my parents sent me to live with my grandma two years ago. I was really active with invisible children back at my high school in Colorado." This girl walked over to Spencer and introduced herself, "My name is Becca," She stuck out her hand and shook Spencer's, "I'm about to graduate next month and that's when the crew leaves so I'd be able to go."

"Well if I do decide to take this opportunity, I will give you a call first thing."

The two girls said their goodbyes and Spencer immediately turned on the closed sign. She worked for another hour and a half before her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id and sighed when she saw it wasn't, Ashley, "Hey," She spoke quietly, though she was alone in the studio.

"Spence," The voice on the other end breathed, "You've been avoiding me," She too spoke softly.

"I can't," Spencer shook her head, "I feel bad about that night, Jade,"

Jade groaned, "She doesn't even know, Spencer. She believed you when you told her nothing happened, you're all good,"

"No," Spencer fought back, "I don't want to lose her for a thing in the past, Jade. It's a bad thing that she actually believes me when I lied and promised, looking in her eyes!" Tears formed in her blue eyes, threatening to fall out.

"It was one night, Spencer," Jade finally spoke after a brief silence, "If she really loves you, she'll forgive you when the time comes if you decide to tell her," Spencer continued to sit in silence and after a few minutes went by, Jade spoke again, "But I'm not sure she'll forgive you whenever you take the offer to South America," There was bitterness in her voice and Spencer recognized it very well.

Not a second was wasted, "I need to go," And quickly, Spencer hung up the phone and turned it off, packed her things and started to make her way home. It was time for some alone time with Ashley she felt as if that would make things a little better.

Once at home, Spencer walked in to see Ashley laid out on the couch completely asleep. She was wearing a semi-formal outfit that would have been absolutely breathtaking to see alive. She sighed deeply; glancing at her watch- she was late for their dinner date.

By three hours.

Her breath caught and slowly formed a hard knot in the blonde's throat as her back hit the front door. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she slowly slid to the floor. Spencer watched her girlfriend sleep peacefully on the couch while the TV played on low. Silently, she sat on the floor staring at the scene in front of her. She knew that eventually she'd have to wake Ashley up and spend the next half hour apologizing again.

Blonde hair fell in front of her vision as she casted her blue eyes down to the floor when her cries started to become harder. Once the lump in her throat moved, a loud gasp escaped and her cries woke Ashley up. Quickly, Ashley was by Spencer's side and rubbing her back trying to calm the girl down. Saying nothing but soothing things in her ear along with kissing Spencer's head frequently.

Brown eyes glance at the oven clock, reading 9:21, she frowned. Ashley turned her attention back to her girlfriend who was sitting brokenly in her arms. "It's okay, Spence," Those words continued to fall out of Ashley's mouth over and over again.

Spencer didn't say anything the rest of the night, not even when Ashley picked the blonde up off of the floor and made it to their room where Ashley helped both of them change into their pajamas and climb into bed. Ashley continued to hold Spencer until she fell asleep crying on her chest. Even after the blonde was asleep, Ashley laid their awake, staring at the ceiling wondering where in their relationship it went wrong. Her heart ached when she came to the conclusion of Paris.

The single thought began to make her stomach turn inside out. How could she of not seen the signs before it was a permanent decision. The pain in her stomach continued to worsen until she made herself sick to where she was vomiting into the toilet. She sat in the bathroom against the cold tub after she was finished throwing up. She wasn't crying or anything, she just sat there staring at the cold tiled floor just piecing everything together in her head. When the clock struck four, Ashley crawled back into bed and quickly fell asleep, knowing that her alarm clock would be screaming for her to get back up in three hours.

Two weeks later at the studio, Spencer was taking pictures of a newly engaged couple. Jade was working right besides her, holding the light or shade however was needed. Words were exchanged only for business, Jade understood though, knowing Spencer needed to come to her own senses about everything first.

Jade continued on watching Spencer work, how she was so into getting every angle. The couple she was photographing was more of a high class couple so the back drop was white while they dressed in formal clothes, posing with simple props.

The front door swung open then and Jade quickly looked to see who it was.

Ashley.

Jade got suddenly nervous, watching Ashley's brown eyes burn into her body. She stood off to the side where Spencer directed her nervously as she continued to shoot the couple until it was time for a break. The engaged couple went off into a dressing room where they started to change for the next series of photos and as they changed, Spencer made her way over to the brunette who waited patiently across the room from Jade.

"Honey," Spencer spoke softly, placing a lip upon her cheek.

"Spencer," Ashley smiled, glancing briefly over the blondes shoulder to see Jade watching them, "She's watching us," She spoke with hatred.

Spencer sighed, "I'm sorry, Ash, I can't help what she does," She looked down at their feet, waiting for Ashley's reply.

Moments of silence passed before Ashley lifted Spencer's chin up towards her, "Try to come home early tonight, baby, I have something planned," She spoke in a raspy tone as Spencer's clients walked out in new outfits, Ashley pulled the blonde in close to her and kissed her passionately. Without another word or glance around at everyone in the room, Ashley left and made her way back home.

Spencer turned around, her cheeks were bright red and she saw hurt written on Jade's face and adoration written across the engaged couple faces. She ignored the gesture Jade had given her to step outside to talk which only upset the girl more. Spencer continued to take photos of the happy couple and after their shoot was done, Spencer hurried and locked up. Rushing past Jade without a goodbye, she made her way back home.

Finally, she was feeling like herself again, knowing that she was going home to Ashley who could possibly be waiting for her with nothing on. Her mind grew wild, knowing that it could be too good to be true, but it never hurt to hope. And with how her situation was going, that was all she had anymore- hope.


	10. Chapter 10

A week had gone by like everything was normal again. Ashley would wake up, fix coffee for the two girls; wonder if she should walk down to get the paper. But Ashley somehow always ended up on the couch instead watching morning cartoons waiting for the sleeping body in her bedroom to wake up. By eight, Spencer was sitting next to Ashley- today was Saturday. The two girls fought playfully over the remote by nine and then by ten, Spencer was in the shower while Ashley made French toast, finally retrieving the newspaper.

Ashley swung open the door and was hit with cold air; she shivered as she stepped outside to search for the missing paper. Standing there puzzled with her hands on her hips, she noticed a light brown haired girl watching her from inside of the coffee shop. Suddenly she realized she was still in the outfit she had fallen asleep in the night before; her short neon pink running shorts and white tank top.

Finally, she spotted the newspaper- half soaked lying in a puddle next to the flower pot which was empty. Ashley groaned loudly as she picked the paper up and studied it for a moment. Suddenly, the door to the coffee shop opened up and the light brown haired girl stepped out, "Here, I'm finished reading it," She spoke in a soft tone, handing her newly used newspaper out to Ashley.

"Well hold on there," Ashley held up her index finger before flipping the paper around to reveal a smudged crossword puzzle on the back. Her shoulders slumped forward before taking the dry paper away from the girl standing in front of her, "Thanks," She smiled, "I'm Ashley by the way, I live upstairs," She shook the girls hand.

"Anna," The smile fell off of Ashley's face and was quickly replaced by a blush. She studied the girl quickly, she looked similar to Olivia but built taller. She had an athletic body, like a runner. Her jeans hung loosely around her waist and her red and white striped razorback top hung loosely from her shoulders, showing her well prompted collarbone. The look on her face though showed that her sister never mentioned Ashley's name, "Have we already met? I'm known for doing that, I'm so forgetful." Her head tilted to the left some, "But it's weird,"

"What's that?"

"I'd remember a pretty face like yours," Anna smiled slightly as she studied the brunette in front of her. "Have fun with the cross word, 9 down was tricky," She smiled fully then before turning around and leaving. Ashley continued standing there slightly dumbfounded as she watched the girl walk and then lost sight of her whenever Anna turned the corner.

Ashley made her way back up to her apartment, laying the newspaper on the table before starting on the French toast. She heard the water running still but she heard the bathroom door open. Ashley turned around to see Spencer standing in the doorway with nothing on. Her mouth fell open as she took in the sight of her girlfriend, dripping with water.

"How about instead of French toast today, I switch it up and have you for breakfast instead?" Spencer purred walking towards Ashley.

Ashley swallowed hard, "You're getting the floor wet you know," She tried hard to not get distracted like Spencer wanted.

"Stop playing hard to get, Ash and let me get you just as wet," Spencer purred deeply in the brunette's ear, and like that, Ashley lost control. She let Spencer pull her back into the bathroom where her clothes were quickly thrown to the floor. Her previous thoughts about Anna were quickly replaced with thoughts she hadn't had in a while about Spencer. Without a warning, both girls were wrapped up inside of each other's arms, with more than passion. There was guilt, sadness, loneliness, desperation also wrapped inside of the two girls. Both girls tried hard to not show their real feelings, and both either succeeded or both ignored the obvious signs.

Ashley stepped out of the shower first, her wet feet hitting the cold tiled floor sent chills through her body. Spencer quietly turned the water off, leaving the room in a quiet that was comfortable. Handing Spencer a dry towel, Ashley quickly dressed.

As Ashley stood there in front of Spencer, she turned around slowly with tears in her eyes. "Did you touch her like that, Spencer?" Her voice broke as the worst thoughts came pouring into her mind.

"Ash," Spencer spoke quietly, scared suddenly as she wrapped her arms around the girl to only be rejected.

"Answer me, Spencer. Did you touch her like you touched me," It's funny how a moment can go from being so wonderful to so heartbreaking in such a quick time.

Blue eyes casted down to the ground, ashamed of everything that had gone wrong in the weeks before, "It didn't mean anything-" Before Spencer could even finish her sentence, Ashley had opened and slammed the bathroom door. Spencer quickly followed but only to see the brunette walk out of the front door with her shoes in hand.

Once downstairs, Ashley took off running towards the park 3 miles away. She didn't walk her usual 5 blocks for a break, she pushed herself hard. She felt as if she was running so hard and fast, that she was flying. She thought she was sweating badly but she was crying she was losing her breath. She collapsed to her knees once she had reached the outline of the park. She felt the wet grass soak through her grey sweat pants. She cried out towards the grey sky, threatening to open back up and soak the entire town with its own tears.

People walked by the brunette, staring at her as if she were crazy. Some turned the other way, acting as if they didn't just spot a crying vulnerable girl kneeling in the park. But two girls did spot her and ran by her side, "Ash, honey what happened?" Olivia quickly brought the brunette into her embrace as Anna kneeled quietly next to the two girls. With no strength to answer, Ashley continued to cry in Olivia's arms.

Eventually, the air was silenced and Ashley pulled away. She sat crossed-legged, facing the two girls with tear soaked cheeks. Olivia quickly looked up whenever she heard Ashley start laughing quietly to herself, making Olivia speak up, "What are you laughing at, Ash?" She studied her newly broken friend sitting beside her.

"I'm just being hysterical," She shook her head, staring at nothing but the cool wet grass. "I should have seen the signs, you know?" Suddenly, her cries continued as she fell into Olivia's arms where she sat comfortably.

Anna looked at the two girls and saw how broken Ashley was and it pained her heart for some reason. She studied the broken girl and saw how weak she had been beaten too. "Would you like a muffin?" She asked out of the blue which brought a confused smile onto Ashley's face. "I have blue berry and poppy-seed," She offered over the white bag that had been resting on top of her bag.

"No, no I'm okay, thank you though," Ashley kindly smiled back to the girl, "You must be the sister?" She looked back from Olivia to Anna, seeing the obvious resemblance.

"No, my parents had picked her up when they had bought our house we live in now, it was more of a package deal," Olivia teased lightly, letting go of Ashley who seemed to had gained control of her emotions for now.

The younger girl looked from her sister to Ashley, "She's just jealous our mother loves me more," She smirked, teasing back.

"Wait a second here," Ashley held up a finger, looking at Anna, "Why do you have an American accent?" Completely confused, she stared at the younger girl patiently.

Laughing, both sisters started talking at the same time, "I'll tell her," Anna cut her sister off kindly, "My parents sent me to a boarding school in the states in second grade and I'm stuck with this god awful accent for a few weeks until I'm adjusted back to my original accent,"

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle, "Yeah, like she said, our mother loves her more unfortunately."

The three girls continued to sit there in the park for another hour or so, consumed up with each other's stories about school, life, and pasts. That's when Mia came into Ashley's mind and from then on for the rest of the day, that girl was stuck on her mind. When Ashley arrived back at her apartment, Spencer wasn't anywhere to be seen and frankly, Ashley couldn't have cared less at that moment in time. She walked into her room while Olivia and Anna made their selves at home in the living room and the food in the fridge.

Once she walked into her room, Ashley sat down on the edge of her bed and stared at her cell phone. Without thinking much more, she dialed a number she had long ago memorized. It went straight to voicemail and the sound of Mia's voice saying 'hey y'all! Couldn't reach my phone in time- leave a message, I'll call you back! Chow!' Ashley smiled and froze whenever the beep actually came. She sat there in silence, not knowing what to say but it had gone on way too far to even begin to speak. Before she had gotten the chance to hang up the phone, her bedroom door swung open, "Hey Ash, you want to call in for some lunch?" Olivia watched Ashley quickly shut her phone, hoping that it didn't pick up on her name being said.

"Yeah sure I don't care," Ashley placed her phone into her back pocket and walked out of the bedroom, following her friend back into the living room.

The three girls continued to stay in the apartment the entire day, since the storm was beginning to hit rather hard. After ordering in for lunch, they ate left over's for dinner and continued their movie marathon. Eventually, they all three fell asleep in different parts of the living room. The front door swung open then, startling Ashley from her slumber. She stared at the blonde who stared cautiously back at Ashley.

"Hey," Spencer quietly whispered, shutting the door behind her. Seeing as the other two girls were still fast asleep, she went ahead and locked the door.

Ashley said nothing in returned, just continued to watch Spencer's movements. She could see that it was starting to make the blonde uncomfortable as she shifted her weight between feet. "Hey," She said coldly finally. It was as if that word had released Spencer from her previous location, now Ashley watched the blonde walk down the hallway and into the bedroom, closing the door almost completely.

She knew what and how Spencer's mind thought usually. Her thinking process was easy to catch onto- usually. Ashley continued to lie on the couch, snuggled up beneath the blanket and stared at the light that escaped from underneath the door. She watched the light until it had gone out, but she found herself still watching the door, waiting for it to swing open and reveal Spencer who would stand there in the doorway laughing because everything was a joke.

Her heart jumped though at the sound of thunder outside, which made her close her eyes just in time before the lightning struck. Silently, a tear escaped from her sad brown eyes. She realized that slowly her world was crashing around her, even before she realized it, her world had begun deteriorating. Moments before Ashley was going to close her eyes, she saw the bedroom door swing open, causing Ashley to stiffen.

Brown eyes continued to watch the blonde's movements. Or well, the black figure which Ashley immediately assumed was Spencer's body. Within seconds, the black figure stood in front of Ashley, grabbing her hands in a silent cry. She didn't fight it, Ashley let the blonde drag her back into their room. She let Spencer lay her down on the bed and she let the blonde cry. And neither girl held back anymore, silent cries turned into many minutes spent having Spencer cry and apologize.

Ashley never spoke though; all she did was continue to hold the blonde girl and soothe her. When Spencer finally got control of her breathing, Ashley quietly slid out from underneath the blonde and stood up from the bed. Blue eyes stared at her questioningly and quickly formed a whole new set of tears, knowing exactly what she was doing- walking away. Which Ashley did strongly, without looking back at the broken girl lying in _their _bed. She made her way back out into the living room and accompanied her previous spot back on the couch and within the next hour; she had fallen fast asleep to the sound the beating rain that was pounding sideways against the window.

The following morning, Ashley had woken up to the Olivia and Anna gone but a note was left on table, saying that they both went home and then to work. Another note was lying next to it from Spencer, saying that she had went into work early and that she wouldn't be back until late that evening which she wanted to talk about something. She crumbled up both pieces of paper and threw them both into the trash before turning and making her own way down the hallway to gather up fresh clothes before jumping into the shower.

While in the shower, a vibrating noise had caught Ashley's attention. Shaking her head, thinking nothing of it, she let it go on. The shower wasn't long; she had learned to take fast showers since she had moved into the apartment because the water heater never lasted more than ten minutes. Once she was dressed, she picked up her phone and revealed the message '1 missed call'. She clicked a few more buttons and then Mia's name popped up onto the screen, indicating that she had just called a few minutes before.

Suddenly, her heart began racing and her palms became sweaty. "Shit," Quietly escaped Ashley's mouth.

Ashley gripped her phone tightly, staring down at it, wishing that it'd all just disappear. She shouldn't have ever called Mia; she knew that it'd open up something. She knew that she had just dialed Kyla's number like she had originally planned. But before Ashley knew what she was actually doing, she dialed the same number and the phone rang this time instead of instantly going to voicemail.

"Hello?" Her voice came onto the phone line which only made things worse for Ashley.

"Mia," Ashley spoke softly, loving the sound of her old friend's voice.

"Ashley," She could hear the smile that appeared in Mia's voice then.

"Hi," Ashley laughed nervously. "Um, I'm sorry that it was so random to call last night," She started off strong but then she had remembered why she had actually called her in the first place, "Spencer cheated," Without thinking, Ashley blurted out the truth.

At the studio, where Spencer worked quietly alone again, her thoughts had become too mixed up to even process for work. She had closed the shop up early, decided to take a personal day and order in for lunch. When Spencer grabbed her cell phone to call for lunch, she punched in a number and instead of making a lunch order, she spoke completely different words, "Hi this is Spencer Carlin, you had asked me a couple of weeks ago to fly out and document this tour. Um, just give me a call back, I understand that the trail run is in two weeks but plans had all changed on my behalf so I'd love to officially join your team. Thank you, my number is 555-9852."


End file.
